


Love Will find A Way

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Kane (Band), Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-03
Updated: 2009-05-13
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: can be read seperately but is a part of the "All You wanted" series and will make more sense if you read those first.Jared hadn't seen Jensen for three long years. Now their lives collide again. Will Jared win Jensen's heart. Is Jensen able to forgive and forget... but wait, there is someone that stands in the way of Jared getting his man!(happy, funny, fluffy, no more drama for me)***From Chapter 10 forward, this story will be Beta's by the lovely DeansSceneLova***





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Thank you for giving this story a chance, I'm pretty happy at how it begind, I hope you guys like it, this may be the last story in the "AYW" series, so enjoy :D:D

  
Author's notes: nc-17 Jensen/ other, I will keep the Jensen/other sexing to a minimum and then go full out on J2, promise  


* * *

Chapter 1:

 

 

Jensen cursed as he pulled his shirt off and threw it on the floor “well hurry the fuck up” He yelled at the person outside the booth.

 

A hand came through the curtains and he grabbed the garment, his eyes widening as he took in the pink lace and purple taffeta “very funny Jules, you want me to walk away” he threatened as he thrust the offending object out of the booth into Julie's laughing face.

 

“Aww, come on Jen” she joked as she handed the dress over to one of the store clerks “pink is so your colour” and she giggled as he scowled at her.

 

“You're so fucking lucky that I don't just leave you to your own and just go have a coffee or something” he said as he took the crisp white shirt she was offering him now.

 

Julie chuckled and rifled through the racks of jackets until she found one that she found agreeable “don't be a bitch, you love this shit” she said as she handed him a suit jacket for him to try on and looked at the small racks with ties.

 

Jensen emerged from the booth dressed in a black suit that fitted him well.

 

Julie walked over to him and started making minor adjustments in the garments “you're such a cute couple” one of the other ladies in the store said as she looked at them.

 

Julie laughed “well besides the fact that he like's cock better than pussy.... yeah I guess we do make a cute couple”.

 

The lady looked shocked and turned away, muttering to her friends about 'kids these days'.

 

Julie smiled as she watched Jensen tie the bow around his neck and failing miserably “thank god you have a boyfriend who has a sense of style” Julie said as she grasped the tie from him “you, my dear friend... are hopeless”.

 

Jensen sneered at her “speaking of, where is he?” she asked as she tied the little piece of fabric around his neck.

 

Jensen looked in the mirror and smiled “he had to work, he switched shifts so he could be free the week of the wedding” Jensen said and tugged at the tie “do I really need this” he asked as he glared at his reflection “I really don't like it”.

 

Julie sighed and tugged the tie free “fine” she said “but you are getting one of them pocket corsage thingies” she said as she waved in the general direction of his suit jacket.

 

He smiled and ruffled her dark curls “anything Mrs Murray” he said jokingly.

 

Julie blushed and slapped his butt “Not yet I'm not” she said as she fixed the collar on his shirt.

 

Jensen smiled and hugged her close “I'm so happy for you Jules” he said as he kissed her nose “you deserve it, and so much more, you've been the best friend a person could have and I'm honoured to be your 'maid of honour'” and he chuckled slightly at those words “just don't expect any Patrick Dempsey moves from me”.

 

“Fine” she said and smiled “now hurry, we're meeting Chad at the caterers to taste the cakes”.

 

Jensen smiled and patted his stomach “finally” he grunted “I was about to drop dead by lack of nourishment”.

 

Julie laughed and pushed him into the booth “such a drama queen, now will you fucking change so we can pay and get the hell out of here” she said as she closed the curtain.

 

“You and Chad are still going out for diner with Dave and me, right?” he asked as they drove toward the caterer and Julie nodded “definitely, we gotta celebrate his promotion to resident, right” she said smiling slightly.

 

“I don't know what you don't like about the man” Jensen said as they got out of the car “he's done nothing wrong the three years I've been living with him, I can't see why you two just won't get along”.

 

Julie huffed “no offence sweety, but he's a slimy weasel who never wanted anything but to get in your pants, did you not notice how pissed he was at you're new BF” she asked him.

 

Jensen shook his head “you're wrong, he's just a friend and he likes Jess” Jensen opened the door so Julie could walk through “everyone like's Jess” Julie said smiling “the man's a freaking angel”.

 

“Hey, babe” Chad said as he pecked Julie on the cheek “how'd the fitting go?”.

 

Julie huffed and laced her fingers with his “Mr Primma Donna here was going all Claudia shiffer on me” she complained and Chad chuckle “I assume you won the disagreement?” he asked and she nodded smiling “duh” she said.

 

“Jenny, my man” Chad said and hugged Jensen close “good to see the maid of honour again” and he burst into laughter “you do realise you're going to have to hear that for the rest of your life, right” he teased Jensen.

 

“Funny” Jensen retaliated as he took a seat at one of the tables while the waiters brought them all kind of cakes to taste.

 

“Can we get one in the shape of an Oscar?” Chad asked as he chewed on a piece of pineapple flavoured cake.

 

Julie nearly choked on her bite and coughed as she took a sip of water “are you out of your mind” she said as she looked at her fiance “well get one like that on our fist anniversary, how about that” she said smirking.

 

Chad smiled “that's my girl” he chuckled and gave her a cake-kiss.

 

*******

 

the next few weeks Julie kept Jensen busy with all kind of wedding stuff, so much his head was spinning at the end of every day.

 

He dreamt of chocolate cakes and place settings.

 

The invitations were sent and Jensen thanked the gods that it was done because Julie stressing over invites, not so much fun as you think it would be.

 

He was staying at Jess' house for a couple of days, Dave had a 'friend' over and Jensen wanted to give him some privacy.

 

He plopped down on the couch and settled in the crook of Jess' arm “god, the woman has lost her marbles” Jensen said “she keeps mumbling about seating charts and corsages and gifts for the guest and the clothing of the waiters...... she's a tyrant”.

 

The man next to him chuckled and kissed the top of his head “don't worry love” the man said with an Australian accent “she'll revert back to normal once's the wedding is over and done with, you'll see”.

 

Jensen sighed and flipped through the TV guide “remind me to never volunteer to be a maid of honour ever again, ok” and he grabbed the remote.

 

“Anything you wanted to see?” he asked Jess as he flipped through the channels.

 

The blond behind him shook his head “nope” he replied “it's your party, do what you want” and he wrapped his arms around Jensen, pulling the younger man into his embrace.

 

“How was work?” Jensen asked as he settled on a comedy show, leaning back against Jess' chest and sighed in content.

 

Jesse grunted and Jensen chuckled “that bad huh?” he teased.

 

“Please” Jesse said “there was a car pile up on the I85, half got sent to us and the other to County, we were patching up people all day, had a couple of serious injuries but when I left they were all hanging on”.

 

“Dr Spencer to the rescue” Jensen joked as he took a sip from his soda and placed it back onto the coffee table he was resting his feet on.

 

“So” Jesse started “this honeymoon thing, are they serious?” and he stole Jensen's drink and took a sip.

 

Jensen laughed and stole the soda back “go get your own, you mooch” he joked “and yeah, since Chad is a big actor he wanted us to come with them to Hawaii for a week”.

 

Jesse raised a brow and chuckled “as long as we don't have to listen to them fuck each others brains out, I'm cool” he said and stole the drink once more.

 

Jensen pouted but didn't take any action to take it back from his boyfriend “I have to come up with a proper way to thank them for inviting me too” Jesse said as he handed the drink back to Jensen “they didn't have to do that”.

 

“You're kidding right?” Jensen said as he turned in Jesse's arms “I would have killed them if they made me spent an entire week with them when they stare all lovingly into each others eyes, I would've poked my own out with a blunt knife”.

 

A rumble rose from Jesse's chest as he laughed “please don't” he said as he kissed Jensen's eye lids “I like your eyes, they're quite pretty, wouldn't want to never see them again”.

 

Jensen laughed and kissed Jesse's lips “don't call me pretty” he said pouting “make's me sound like some little girl”,

 

Jesse laughed again and pinched Jensen's cheeks “oh, love” he said “I know that there's nothing girly about you..... well apart for your eyes then”.

 

Jesse found himself with a lap full of mock-angry Jensen who tried to tickle him to death “you take that back” Jensen laughed as he poked Jesse's sides until the older man shook with laughter “I give” Jesse panted as he grabbed Jensen's hands “I give”.

 

Jensen smiled and pumped his fists into the air “Yes, sweet victory” he joked as he slid from Jesse's lap onto the couch.

 

Jesse smirked and followed Jensen across the couch, situating himself between the other mans thighs “hmmmm” he muttered “how about I give you your prize, then”.

 

Jensen chuckled and tangled his hands in Jesse's blond locks as his lips danced across Jensen's “well, I did win” Jensen said pensively “would be only fair that I get a reward”.

 

Jesse pulled on of Jensen's legs around his waist and smiled down at the man beneath him “it would, wouldn't it” he rumbled against Jensen's cheek.

 

Jensen nodded his head as Jesse's lips ghosted across his again, letting out a small groan of impatience and he wrapped his legs around Jesse's waist.

 

Jesse chuckled and fastened his mouth over Jensen's groaning as those plush lips parted to allow his tongue access.

 

He slid his hands under Jensen's shirt and caressed the soft skin stretched over hard muscles while he imagined kissing every freckle he knew was hidden beneath the fabric of the shirt.

 

Jesse grabbed the hem of Jensen's shirt and pulled it over his head and threw it across the room “eager” Jensen chuckled as he shed Jesse's shirt to join his on the floor.

 

Jesse smiled and pulled Jensen to his feet “this couch is way to uncomfortable to do what I'm planning on” he said and he dragged Jensen with him to the bedroom.

 

Jensen grabbed Jesse from behind and slid his hands down “won't be needing this” he teased as he unclasped the buckle of Jesses belt and threw it to the floor.

 

Jensen un did the top of Jesse's jeans and turned the man around, he looked into blue eyes and smiled at him.

 

Jesse practically ripped Jensen's sweats from his body and he playfully threw the younger man onto the bed in a heap of limbs and giggles.

 

Jesse shed the rest of his clothes and joined Jensen on the bed, nudging knees to spread freckled, slightly bowed legs.

 

He trailed a path of kisses from Jensen's collarbone to his pecks and licked at the taught nipples begging for his attention.

 

He revelled in the soft sighs pouring from Jensen's bruised lips and he smiled as Jensen bucked his hips up when Jesse planted his tongue in Jensen's belly button.

 

Jensen gasped when Jesse wrapped his hand around Jensen's hard cock and started a slow rhythm up and down the hard shaft “easy, love” Jesse muttered as Jensen pressed up in Jesse's touch.

 

Jensen's hands were tangled in longish blond locks as he guided Jesse's head towards hid erection “fuck, please” Jensen muttered as he edged Jesse on by rocking his hips up “god, please suck me”.

 

Jesse smirked and complied “ohhh, shit” Jensen growled as Jesse sucked the head of his cock into his hot mouth “fuck, that feels so good” Jensen grunted as he thrust up into Jesse's mouth.

 

Jesse smirked around a mouth full of cock and caressed the smooth skin on Jensen's thighs before he cupped his perfect balls in his hand and tugged softly on the sack.

 

Jesse reached for the drawer of the bedside table and pulled it out, revealing lube and condoms “oh, god yes” Jensen groaned as Jesse's intentions became clear to him “yes, fuck me”.

 

Jesse uncapped the lube and poured some on his hand “calm down, love” he whispered against the skin of Jensen's thighs “or it'll be over before it begins”.

 

Jensen spread his legs wider and pulled his left knee up, foot flat against the mattress to give Jesse all the access he needed “uhnn, just get on with it already” Jensen grunted as he felt a slick finger caress behind his balls.

 

Jesse slowly slipped a finger in Jensen's tight hole, moving it around, stretching the puckered muscle “like that?” Jesse asked and all he got was little moans and grunts.

 

Satisfied with Jensen's reaction he slipped a second finger in and brushed passed that special spot deep inside that tight heat “good, love” he cooed as Jensen arched into his touch.

 

“Fuck” Jensen swore “I love hearing you, with that hot little Aussie accent of yours”.

 

Jesse laughed “oy, mate” he joked and Jensen fell into a fit of giggles “god” he gasped as Jesse pressed three fingers in “that'll teach you” Jesse murmured as he kept stretching Jensen.

 

“God” Jensen said again “I'm good, just get in me already” and he accentuated his point by gripping Jesse's hair and pulling him up.

 

Jesse smiled and ripped a condom packet open “so eager” he growled as he looked at that sinful body stretched out on his bed, and he rolled the condom down his erection.

 

Jesse nudged Jensen's legs higher around his waist and slipped into that hot body, feeling only the slightest bit of resistance from the muscles as he was sheathed deep inside.

 

Jensen groaned and pushed up into Jesse as his body took the cock to the hilt “Uhnn” he keened as he felt the head hit his prostate “fuck me hard” he demanded as he gripped Jesse's arms.

 

Jesse smiled and happily did as he was told, setting a brutal pace, rocking Jensen and the bed with the force of his thrusts.

 

Jesse wrapped his hand around Jensen's leaking cock and stoked him in time with his thrusts “Come on, love” he whispered into Jensen's ear as the younger man whimpered from the stimulation.

 

Jensen felt the tension building in his body and he arched up into Jesse as his body shook with orgasm as he shot his release across Jesse's hand and his own stomach.

 

Jesse groaned and filled the condom as he felt Jensen spasm around him.

 

He slowly pulled away and tore the condom of, he tied the rubber and threw it in the trash.

 

Jensen sighed and cuddled up to Jesse as the other man laid down beside him “So, I guess we're taking a vacation in Hawaii” Jesse said as he stroked Jensen's back.

 

Jensen laughed and buried his face in the crook of Jesse's neck “just don't leave me alone with them, ok” he said.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: chapter two, the wedding :D  


* * *

Chapter 2:

 

 

Three months later.

 

“Fuck Jules” Jensen scowled as he tugged on his suit “will you calm the fuck down”.

 

Julie was standing in front of the mirror twirling in her wedding gown as she ushered the dresser to make the last adjustments “I'm getting married today, you asshole, I get to fuss and freak out all I want, that's a bride's good right”.

 

Jensen laughed and stood up “It's going to go just fine” he said and he kissed her cheek “you look amazing, Chad's gonna see that and know he's the luckiest man in the world”.

 

Julie smiled and looked at her reflection once more “you really think I look amazing?” she asked as she tugged on a curl.

 

Jensen smiled “you're the prettiest bride I've ever seen, in real life or on TV” and he ran a finger along her cheek “and I'm honoured to be here today” he said softly.

 

Julie smiled and cupped his head “I'm so glad to have you here with me, what would I do without you, huh?” she said and kissed the tip of his nose.

 

There was a knock on the door and Jesse peaked his head around the corner “Oh, Jules” he said as he stepped into the room “you're beautiful” and he kissed her cheek “a vision in white”.

 

Jensen chuckled “even though she's everything BUT virginal” he joked and that earned him a glare from Julie “shut up you ass” she said lovingly.

 

Jesse walked over to Jensen and kissed him “you look gorgeous, love” he said and Jensen smiled and tugged a blond lock “you look like quite the handsome man too” he said and kissed Jesse softly on the lips.

 

“Aww” Julie said “you two are so cute...... it's sickening” and Jesse laughed “Us” he said insulted “look who's bloody talking” he said as he tugged on her dress “Miss 'I love my man and can't keep my hands off of him'”.

 

“Jensen” Julie said huffy “get your man out of here before I rip his Aussie ass a knew one” and she turned to gaze at her reflection again.

 

Jesse kissed Jensen again and grinned at him “I'll see you at the altar” and he disappeared through the door.

 

He waved at Julie's brother who was talking to a friend of the family “hey man” he said as he sat down with the two men “nervous about your little sister taking the big step?”.

 

Rick laughed “No man, glad to be rid of her” and he offered Jesse a glass.

 

“Jesse” he said as he focused Jesse's attention on the other man “this is Jared Padalecki, friend of the groom, Jared this is Jesse Spencer, he's a doctor and here in case my sis swoons at the altar”.

 

The other man turned towards him and he was met with cat-like hazel eyes and a wide smile “hey man” Jared said as he took Jesse's hand “nice to meet you”.

 

Jesse nodded and smiled “you to” he replied.

 

“So” Jared said as he looked at the blonde man “Bride or groom?”.

 

Jesse smiled and looked at the door where Jensen and Julie were behind “nothing as important, mate” he said “I'm just a plus one, really” he explained.

 

Jared laughed and Jesse was stunned by the man, very good looking, easy going and by the way he was filling out the suit, nice body to, not as nice looking as Jensen, but still, worth looking at.

 

“So, Jared” Rick asked “you bring a date?” and Jared shook his head “you know me, Rick” Jared said and Rick nodded “still hold up on that one”.

 

Jared nodded and looked around “you looking for someone?” Jesse asked as he noticed the younger man's searching eyes.

 

Jared turned back towards Jesse “kinda” he said evasively.

 

“Well” Jesse said as he stood up “I'm gonna go and see if the bride needs another helping hand” and he stood up and disappeared through the door of the Bride.

 

“Nice guy” Jared said and Rick wisely shut his mouth, up until this day no one had the courage to tell Jared that Jensen had been dating another guy for the past six months and that they were getting pretty serious.

 

Everyone knew that Jared was still hung up on Jensen, even though they hadn't spoken to each other in three years, Jared was still waiting for Jensen to contact him and he had his hopes set on this wedding, because he knew that Jensen was going to be here.

 

“Don't get your hopes up, man” Rick said as he took a sip from his drink “he might not be interested in you anymore”.

 

Jared didn't listen, it was something he had gotten good at after people started telling him to let Jensen go and move on, because if there was one thing he would refuse to do, is let Jensen go.

 

Rick went to help Chad and left Jared to his own as he waited for the show to begin.

 

Jesse sat back down next to him and smiled “If I could give you one piece of advise” he told Jared “is to NOT go in there” and he pointed at the door that held Julie.

 

“Don't worry” Jared said “me and Julie, water and fire.... we had a falling out a couple of years back... and that woman can hold a grudge like nothing else”.

 

Jesse frowned “really” he said “I think she's one of the sweetest women I've ever met... a bit protective maybe” and he chuckled.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen” a small man said to the guests “please take you places, we are about to begin”.

 

They all took their places and Jared went to stand at the alter next to Chad.

 

When everyone was seated the music began and he looked up as he saw Nicky, Julie's niece, walking down the aisle throwing petals along the red carpet as she walked along.

 

Nicky's mom grabbed the girl as she came to the alter and seated the toddler on her lap, praising her for her work.

 

Jared's eyes widened as he saw him, he looked amazing in his three piece suit, short hair and easy smile on his face as he looked at the guests.

 

Jensen slowly walked down the aisle towards him and the irony was not lost on Jared.

 

He saw Jensen falter slightly when he saw Jared, but the smile never fell and he kept on walking towards the altar.

 

Jensen stood to the right and turned towards the door, ooh's and aahs as Julie appeared in her gown and made her way towards Chad.

 

The ceremony went pretty quick and there were no hitches or glitches as they said their vows.

 

“We'll see you in an hour at the reception” Julie told the guests and they all started to make their way to the new venue where the party was being held.

 

“Rick, can I get a ride with you?” Jared asked Julie's brother, since he had come with Chad, who was obviously going with Julie.

 

“Sorry man” Rick said “I gotta do a couple things, but ask Bry, maybe he can take you”.

 

“Hey, mate” Jared turned around and looked down into smiling blue eyes as the Australian guy stood in front of him “you can hitch a ride with us, it's just the two of us so we got space”.

 

Jared smiled grateful, having no idea who 'us' was but at least he didn't have to walk to the reception “thanks, man” and he followed the blonde outside.

 

Jared was talking to a couple of people while Jesse got the car and his date.

 

“Jared” he heard the Australian accent “come on, mate”.

 

Jared turned towards the shorter man and followed him to a black SUV “Love” Jesse said to the man who was bent over the backseat rifling through a bag and Jesse wrapped his arms around the man's waist pulling him back against his chest “you ok with a passenger?”.

 

Jared couldn't hear the muffled reply from the other man but he saw Jesse smile and figure it was ok “I don't know if you two know each other yet” Jesse said “But Jared, this is my boyfriend Jensen Ackles” and he turned Jensen around to face Jared “Jen, this is Jared Padalecki, friend of the groom”.

 

Jared felt his heart skip a beat as he took Jensen in, slight stubbles on his cheeks gave him a ruggedly handsome look, he filled out the suit nicely and his eyes were even greener than Jared remembered.

 

“We know each other” Jensen said as he threw a shirt in the bag on the back seat “good to see you, Jared” Jensen said as he held out his hand.

 

Jared felt electricity course through his body as he gripped Jensen's hand, flashes of them racing through his mind as he shook Jensen's hand “you too” he replied “you look good”.

 

Jensen smiled and blushed “thanks, you too”.

 

Jesse smiled and ushered Jensen into the passengers seat “Jared, take a seat and lets get this car on the road” he said as he closed Jensen's door.

 

Jared sat down in the back seat and eyes Jensen through the rearview mirror “you look real good Jen” he said while Jesse was still talking to a man outside, asking for the proper directions.

 

Jensen's eyes met him in the mirror and Jensen smiled softly “you too, Jared” he said “I mean it, it's good to see you again, you look healthy”.

 

Jesse got into the car, cutting their conversation short “I just heard from Chad that Jared here is going to be joining us in Hawaii”.

 

Jensen's eyes widened and so did Jared's “you guys are going to Hawaii?” Jared asked and Jesse nodded, completely oblivious of Jared and Jensen's panicked looks.

 

It was all well and good but Jared wasn't sure he could be in such close proximity with Jensen and not touch him, besides the fact that seeing Jensen with Jesse the entire time would probably kill him.

 

“Should be a blast” Jesse said “Little surfing, sun, sea, good food” and he smiled at Jensen “good company” and he placed his hand on Jensen's thigh and left it there while they drove to the reception.

 

Jesse parked the car and they got out “so, I'll see you later, ok” Jared said a little uncomfortable “thanks for the ride” and he left the two men to themselves.

 

Jesse looked after the tall man “I think he was a bit uncomfortable” he noted and Jensen's head shot up “what do you mean?” he asked as he threw his suit jacket in the back of the car, opting to go without.

 

“Well” Jesse said “I think he was a bit uncomfortable with us, do you suppose he's not real fond of gay men, I hope it won't be a problem in Hawaii”.

 

Jensen nearly choked on his own saliva “I don't think that is the problem, Jess” he said as he covered up his discomfort.

 

“Jen, I know the people you hang with are all cool with gays, but the truth is that a lot of people still don’t like and/or accept us” Jesse said as he grabbed Jensen by the tips of his collar.

 

“Screw you asshole” Jensen said warmly “I know people that don’t except gays” he worried his lip and looked in blue/green eyes.

 

Jensen grabbed Jesse’s hand and looked into his eyes “there’s something I gotta tell you” he confessed “and I rather you hear it form me than someone else, because I don’t want you to think that I wanted to keep it a secret or that I didn’t think you important enough to tell”.

 

Jesse nodded, a serious look on his face “you know you can tell me anything, Jen” he said and Jensen smiled at the Aussie accent that was laced through every word out of the blonde’s mouth.

 

“Jared isn’t a homophobe” Jensen said “The reason he was uncomfortable was because he and I used to be an item” and he saw Jesse nod “Ok” Jesse said “so I take it you didn’t split on the best of terms?”.

 

Jensen nodded his head “It wasn’t with a big fight or anything, me and him, we just grew apart” and he sighed contently as Jesse wrapped his arms around him “did you go out for a long time?” he asked.

 

Jensen sighed and nodded “We started dating when we were about 18 years old, we were together a little over four years” Jensen said and he felt Jesse nod “we moved to Calli together and we lived together for nearly three years”.

 

Jesse took a step back and smiled “thank you” he said “for telling me, for trusting me not to freak” and he chuckled “I won’t, you know” he added “freak, I mean”.

 

Jensen tilted his head and kissed Jesse’s mouth “so, you’re ok with us still going to Hawaii, even though Jared will be there?”.

 

Jesse sighed and smiled a little “you guys broke up, right” and Jensen nodded “well I figure you had a good reason for that, besides, I know you Jensen” he said “I know that you would never cheat, and if you say that you and Jared are history, then I believe you”.

 

Jensen smiled and hugged Jesse “me and him are through, I’m with you, and I don’t regret a single moment of it” Jensen said.

 

Jesse smiled and grabbed Jensen’s hand “well then, love” he said as he pulled Jensen to the big white tent “let’s go dance and eat”.

 

Jensen giggled and allowed Jesse to pull him along towards the other people already there.

 

The bride and groom got there and everyone sat down to eat, Jensen and Jared did a little toast and they sat down for dinner.

 

“Ok” Chad said as he stood up form his chair “Me and the Mrs” and he smiled down at Julie “god, I always wanted to say that” he confessed and the guests chuckled “want to thank you all for being here on our special day, so go forth and enjoy the drinks, food and music and we hope you had a great day, just like us” he raised his glass in a toast “to friends and family” he said “to friends and family” the guests repeated and they all drank their champagne.

 

The music started up and Jesse offered his hand to Jensen “wanna dance, gorgeous?” he asked smiling.

 

Jensen stood up and winked at Julie who was having her first dance with her new husband “with you” Jensen said “anytime” and Jesse led him to the dance floor.

 

Both of the men oblivious of Jared’s glare at the blonde man’s head.

 

“Dude” Rick said as he stood next to Jared “I tried to warn you” and he took a sip of champagne.

 

“How long” Jared hissed as he tried not to smash his glass against the nearest flat surface “how long have they been together?”.

 

Rick shook his head “’bout six months I guess, but things are looking real serious” and he noticed the look in Jared’s eyes “no, man” Rick said “leave them alone, don’t you think you’ve caused Jensen enough heartache?”.

 

Jared shook his head “Years ago I acted like the worlds greatest moron, there was no excuse and I could never make all that go away” and he took a sip “but I can make him see that I’ve changed, that now I’m a better man, more mature and worthy of his love”.

 

Jared looked at the man in the middle of the floor, dancing with his boyfriend “I don’t care if I have to beg, and grovel in dust” Jared exclaimed “I will show him what he means to me, what he has always meant to me, and if he decides that I’m not what he wants or needs anymore” he nodded his head “then I will let him go…. But I’m not gonna roll over and play dead”.

 

Rick looked at his determined friend “just be careful, ok” he warned Jared “use a little fucking finesse, don’t go traipsing about like a bull in a china shop”.

 

Jared chuckled and shook his head “I have a week with him in Hawaii” Jared noted “I’ll show him I’ve changed”.

 

“You forget” Rick said “Jesse will be there to, and what makes you think that Jensen will even give you the light of day after what you pulled”.

 

Jared smiled confidently “because he and I are meant to be, he just forgot”.

 

Another song came on and Jared moved to the floor “I think I’m going to ask him for a dance” and he stalked off to the pair on the floor.

 

Jensen watched Jared come towards him and Jesse and he wondered what the other man wanted.

 

Jared tapped Jesse on the shoulder “hey, man” he said “you mind if I cut in for a sec?”.

 

Jesse eyes Jensen and Jensen shrugged, leaving the choice up to Jesse “sure, mate” Jesse said as he let go of Jensen, smiling at his boyfriend “just make sure he comes back to me unscathed, I like him in one piece”.

 

Jared grinned fake and grabbed Jensen’s hand “don’t worry” Jared smiled “I’ll take real good care of him”.

 

Jesse walked away and Jared pulled Jensen close, his arm around his waist and Jensen’s right hand in his left “so, how’s it going?” he asked innocently.

 

Jensen fumed and struggled a bit in Jared’s grasp “what the hell do you think you’re doing?” he asked as he looked across the floor, trying to find Jesse.

 

“I think I’m dancing with the most handsome man in the room” Jared replied as he smiled blindingly at Jensen ‘operation woo Jensen has started’ he thought as he gazed into green eyes.

 

“I told him all about us Jared” Jensen said as he avoided eye contact with Jared.

 

Jared clicked his tongue and looked at him disapprovingly “not ALL about us I hope” and Jensen reacted with a blush to his cheeks.

 

“This is just a dance Jen” Jared said as he twirled Jensen across the floor “nothing more, nothing less”.

 

“So, looking forward to Hawaii?” Jared asked.

 

The dance continued with Jared asking him all kinds of questions on how he had been, what he was doing and how the gallery was going.

 

Jensen was glad he stuck to light topics of conversation and released a relieved breath when Julie came to steal him away from Jared.

 

The rest of the evening went without a hitch and before he knew it he was sitting next to Jesse in the car, on their way back to Jesse’s house to pack their bags.

 

They were meeting Chad, Julie and Jared at the airport tomorrow and then they would go to Hawaii for a week.

 

Jensen was looking forward to it, to just relax with Jess and have some sun and fun.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: Ok, so they go to Hawaii and .....  


* * *

Chapter 3:

 

 

The rumbling sound of the engine thundered through the cabin of the air plane.

 

Jensen looked over to his left, Jesse was fast asleep, damn him for being an easy flyer, but then he did fly over to Australia one or two times a year.

 

There was a movement to his right, on the other side of the plane aisle and his eyes shot up.

 

He was slightly startled when his eyes connected with hazel and he gave Jared a small smile before he went back to reading the magazine in front of him.

 

This whole thing had shaken him up like you wouldn't believe.

 

It had been three years since he had seen the other man and he hadn't been prepared for his reaction to Jared.

 

His heart had stopped when he saw Jared standing next to Chad at the alter and he hadn't anticipated the sparks of electricity when Jared had danced with him.

 

His eyes cast back to Jesse and he smiled, Jesse had been a great friend to him and he really liked the older man, but the way he felt for Jesse was a mere match compared for the inferno he had felt when he had been with Jared.

 

“What'cha reading” Jensen turned as Jared asked him the question.

 

He swallowed as he looked into Jared's shining eyes and his gut clenched when he saw Jared pull out a bright smile and dimples “Just some gossip mag” Jensen replied.

 

“And?” Jared asked “is Brangelina buying that exiting new house in the Hamptons?” he teased and Jensen chuckled “They're not sure, but I hear that Zac and Vanessa are thinking of buying e new love nest”.

 

Jared laughed and handed Jensen a piece of his candy, sour patch kids were one of Jared's favourites and it had been a while since Jensen had one “god” he said his face scrunching up as he put the candy in his mouth “forgot how dam sour these things actually are”.

 

Jared let out a soft chuckled and handed Jensen a piece of liquorice “here” he said as Jensen took the offered treat “I know this is more your taste”.

 

Jared's insides were shaking, he couldn't have hoped for it to go any better, Jensen was talking to him and he was smiling and joking, hope flared in his chest and he thought that maybe... maybe he could make Jensen see how good they were together, make him remember.

 

The pilot notified them that they would be landing in a few short moments and Jensen shook Jesse awake “hey” he said as he tapped the other mans shoulder “we're here”.

 

Jesse grumbled sleepily and sat up straight “I assume we didn't crash” he joked, knowing that Jensen wasn't all that comfortable in a plane.

 

Jensen grimaced and pouted “funny, make fun of the nervous flyer” he said and slapped Jesse on the head with the rolled up magazine.

 

Jesse chuckled and evaded Jensen's swatting hands and caught the magazine “hey” he said teasingly “thou shalt not hit another person with a gossip rag” and Jensen chuckled “what's that, the eleventh commandment?”.

 

“Hey, you two” Chad's voice came from beside Jared “stop fussing like a bunch of girls and put the damn seatbelts on”.

 

Julie chuckled from next to Chad, her head resting against the small window “be nice” she commented lovingly “Jen's not all that comfy in planes”.

 

Jensen sent Julie a grateful look and tuck his tongue out at Chad “burn!” he joked and Chad leaned across Jared's lap in attempt to swat Jensen's leg but he couldn't reach.

 

The pilot landed the plane safely and they went about getting their luggage “thank god we didn't lose any luggage” Chad said as he threw the bags in the back of the van they had rented “onwards to the hotel” Julie enthused as she got into the front passengers seat.

 

Jared felt heat shoot up and down his left side as Jensen sat in the middle of the van, pressed up close to him because of the lack of space.

 

Every time they crossed a bump he felt Jensen's body rub up against his and he flexed his hands to keep them busy, if he didn't he was not gonna be able to keep from touching the gorgeous man next to him.

 

Jensen had matured, he didn't look like a pretty boy anymore, now he had turned into a handsome man, but he still had the boyish features, those plump lips and sparkling eyes and it was killing Jared seeing him with that guy.

 

He couldn't think of him by name, not that he didn't like the man but he had something Jared desperately wanted, Jensen.

 

Chad pulled up to a big resort and went in to register “We got a large condo” he said as he came back and handed Jensen and Jared both a spare key “god, I'm so glad you guys came, I love being able to spent this great time with my best friends”.

 

“You're such a fucking sap” Jared joked good naturedly and Chad laughed “shut up you ass, you got a free trip to Hawaii, you don't have the right to bitch”.

 

Jensen's eyes almost jumped out of his head at the sight of the condo, it was beautiful, big and airy.

 

Jared's and their rooms were on the second floor, while Chad and Julie resided on the ground floor.

 

“This is amazing” Jesse said as he looked out over sea, his toes wriggling in the sand.

 

Jensen walked over to the water and buried his bare feet in the wet sand “never stops to amaze, does it” Jensen turned and smiled at Jared “I love the ocean” Jensen stated and Jared smiled “I know”.

 

Jared reached over and ran a finger along Jensen's bare arm “I really missed you” he said softly so the others couldn't hear.

 

Jensen jerked his arm away and took a step back “no” he said as he turned around “we can talk like civil people Jared, but don't touch me”.

 

Jared felt his stomach turn when Jensen walked back to the house, back to that man, maybe things weren't going as good as he hoped.

 

A determined look set on his face and he grinned “he didn't imagine Jensen's shiver at their touch, he was going to sweep him off his feet and get him back.

 

The first night was spent with getting piss ass drunk and at three o'clock they were all passed out in the living room.

 

Jared woke and got up, silently cursing of the taste of dead animal in his mouth.

 

He stumbled over to the bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth to get rid of the bad taste “ugh” he mumbled to himself as he took in his dishevelled appearance and decided to take a shower.

 

When he stepped back into the living room he saw that the rest was awake to, Chad and Julie hanging on the couch and Jesse sprawled across a chair “where's Jensen?” he asked as he looked around the room.

 

“He's getting in touch with his inner merman” Chad joked as he pointed towards the beach.

 

Jared opened the french doors and stepped through “I'm gonna go and talk to him” and before he knew it he was grabbed by his arm and looking into blue eyes “you think that's good idea” Jesse asked him.

 

Jared fumed at the mans assumption that he had anything to say about what Jared thought was a good idea “Jensen told me all about you two” Jesse said.

 

Jared's eyes turned cold and he shook his arm free “I'm just going to talk to him” and he glared at the man in front of him “and you know NOTHING of me and Jensen”.

 

Jared walked down the beach where Jensen was bending over, picking something up out of the sand and washing it off in the foamy water of the ocean.

 

“Hey” Jensen greeted Jared as he put the thing he had just washed in his pocket “What you got?” Jared asked as he motioned towards Jensen's pocket.

 

Jensen pulled out a small white shell and placed it in Jared's outstretched palm “you can't go to the beach and collect a shell or two” Jensen said as he bent down to pick up another one.

 

Jared looked at the small shell in his hand and smiled “can I keep this?” he asked and Jensen looked up at him “Uhm” he said as he looked surprised at Jared “sure, I mean, it's just a seashell”.

 

“Just want a souvenir for this” Jared said and he carefully pocketed the shell, careful not to damage it.

 

Jared kicked off his flip flops and walked into the water, feeling the waves crash around his calves and the sand between his toes “come on” he said as he held his hand out for Jensen.

 

Jensen looked hesitantly at Jared's outstretched hand and then the chilly water “my pants will get wet” he said dumbly and Jared smiled “do you care?”.

 

Jensen stared at the water and stepped further into the ocean, not grabbing Jared's hand.

 

Jared's face fell for a moment when Jensen ignored his hand but pasted a smile back in place and started walking back towards the house, water licking at the hollow of his knees.

 

He could feel Jensen's presence not to far behind him and chuckled as Jensen bent down to grab a shell and got splashed with salty water “you ok?” he asked as he heard the other man sputter.

 

Jensen frowned and rubbed the water from his face “peachy” he deadpanned.

 

Jared bent down and fished a shell for the bottom of the ocean, he washed it and wiped it on his shirt “here” he said as he held out the shell to Jensen “I got one from you, should be fair if you got one from me, as a reminder”.

 

Jensen eyes the shell and slowly reached out to grab it, his fingers closing around Jared's as he took the offered shell “thanks” he said and Jared smiled at him.

 

Jensen smiled back slowly and made his way out of the water when they reached the condo “I'm gonna go inside” Jensen said as he hurried up the beach “take a shower, see you later”.

 

Jared slowly followed Jensen but by the time he got to the house Jensen was already gone.

 

Jared sat down next to Chad while Julie was cooking some breakfast “Dude?” Chad asked as he gazed at Jared “what the fuck are you doing?”.

 

Jared motioned him to lower his voice as he didn't want Julie to hear “shhh” he hushed him “I was just talking”.

 

Chad eyed him sceptically “sure” he said “Like I believe that”.

 

Jared grinned and placed his feet on the table “you can believe whatever you want, but I was just talking” he said “but I'm not going to leave it at that”.

 

Chad checked to see if Julie could hear what they were talking about and sighed with relief as he saw his wife puttering about in the kitchen “you really think that is a good idea?” he asked as he turned his gaze back to Jared.

 

Jared looked into the direction of Jensen's bedroom door “he and I are meant to be” Jared stated “I know I made mistakes, but I'm different now, I never stopped loving him, and I'll show him exactly how I feel about him”.

 

Chad sighed “dude, he has a boyfriend” he noted and Jared nodded “yeah, but how serious is it, I mean....” and he trailed off “he shivered” Jared said and Chad looked at him as if he was insane.

 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Chad asked and Jared laughed “when I touched his arm” Jared clarified “he shivered”.

 

Chad huffed “Dude, maybe he was repulsed or something”.

 

A secretive smile crept up Jared's face “I know the difference between his shivers of delight and disgust, Chad” he said “I shared four years of my life with that man and I plan to spend the remaining ones with him to”.

 

Chad sighed and relented, he knew that when Jared had something in his head there was no talking him out of it.

 

“Darlin'” Julie drawled as she placed a plate of food in front of Chad and then one in front of Jared “Jared” she said.

 

Jared looked up and he saw her eyes weren't as hard as they usually were when they were looking at him.

 

Julie turned and walked over to Jensen and Jesse's bedroom, she knocked the door and smiled as Jesse opened it “hey, Jesse” she said “can I talk to Jensen for a moment?”.

 

Jesse smiled and stepped out of the room “sure” and he left Jensen and Julie to talk.

 

Julie sat down on the bed and looked at Jensen who was standing in front of the closet in nothing but his boxers “hey Jules” he smiled at her.

 

“Hey” she smiled back and looked around the room “great house, huh” she said and he turned smiling “it's awesome, and so close to the ocean”.

 

“Yeah” Julie said “I saw you and Jared, walking along the beach” and she propped her legs under her.

 

Jensen stilled and turned towards her “we were talking” he said and she nodded “I figured” she said.

 

“Jen?” Julie asked as she stood up and placed a hand on his bare shoulder and he turned smiling “yeah” he replied as he hugged her to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

 

“Are you happy?” she asked “I mean, truly, deliriously happy, with Jesse?”.

 

Jensen tensed and he let her go “yeah, I'm happy with Jesse, what brought this on” and he ran an insecure hand along the back of his neck.

 

“Jen” Julie prompted as she demanded his attention again “Jen, I know you, I've known you all my life” and she stroked his cheek “this is not you happy, this is you pretending to be happy”.

 

Jensen sighed and sank down onto the bed “so what should I do” he said “wait for another love of a lifetime to come along” sarcasm dripping from his voice “Jesse is good to me, I like him, sex is pretty good and he's great company”.

 

Julie huffed “Gee” she said “sounds like true love when you put it like that”.

 

Jensen scowled at her and stood up “I've given up on finding a second Jared, Jules” and he pulled a pair of khaki shorts from the closet “Jesse and I are still in the begin stage, we both talked about it, neither he nor I are ready for a heavy, serious relationship”.

 

He grabbed a shirt and pulled it over his head “We're just seeing where this is going to take us, we're just dating”.

 

Julie sighed “Jen, don't settle for less than what you really want”.

 

Jensen fixed the collar “What I want” he said “what I want is to go back three and a half years, before that asshole Mike came into it, what I want is be deliriously in love like I was four years ago, what I want is Ja..... I just want ...” and he sighed.

 

Julie stood up and hugged him “He's changed, Jen” she said and Jensen didn't need clarification on who she mean “He's not a boy anymore, he's a man now, one who knows what he wants, and form the look in his eyes” she smiled “he wants you”.

 

Jensen averted his eyes “I want to be in love, but the thing I don't want ever again, is feel the way I felt when he treated me like I didn't matter” he took a deep breath “I won't come back from that again, Jules”.

 

“I like Jesse” she said out of the blue and Jensen quirked an eyebrow “I really do, but I think, maybe.... you should think twice about spending the rest of your life with a man you like a lot, and taking a chance and maybe spend the rest of your life with a man you love”.

 

Jensen knew that she made a good point, and besides the fact that it was un fair to Jesse to string him along, when he looked into those hazel eyes..... “I forgave Jared a long time ago, what happened those years ago.... but I can't forget so easily”.

 

Julie smiled and grabbed his arm “then make him WORK for it” she said and she turned serious “Jensen, I mean it, I think you're gonna regret it if you don't even give him a chance”.

 

Memories of those last months with Jared flooded his mind and a unsure look entered his eyes “no” he said “I'm with Jesse now, I don't love Jared anymore”.

 

Julie sighed exasperated “Jen, who are you trying to convince”.

 

Jensen frowned and opened the door, no one, it's the truth” and he stormed of to the living room.

 

“Arrg” Julie grunted frustrated and buried her hands in her hair “men” she growled as she followed Jensen out to the living room “well.... gay men”.

 

“You ok” Chad asked as he saw Julie's agitated face.

 

Jared and Jesse were watching the news while Jensen had barged into the kitchen to get a drink, but Jesse and Jared focused their attention on Julie as she grunted and threw her hands in the air.

 

“God save me from men” and Chad grinned “What did Jen do this time?” he asked and she sank down on the couch “the man won't listen” she sighed and she took a bite form Chad's cold pancakes.

 

“Eww” She grumbled as she put the fork down and Chad laughed “crazy lady” he said and kissed her cheek “seems to be going around here, a case of the crazy” as she glared at Jensen.

 

“Shut up, Jules” he said as he glared right back at her and sat down next to Jesse.

 

**************

 

They spent the rest of the week hanging around and visiting the sights of Hawaii.

 

They went to the beach and swam and Jesse and Chad tried their hand at surfing, suffice to say they spent more time in the water than on the actual board.

 

Julie spent most her time making seemingly innocent comments to Jensen about Jared and Jared spent most his time looking at Jensen.

 

The last day they were all going out to dinner at a seafood restaurant and Jensen smiled at the waitress as she put his drink in front of him “thank you” he said and she smiled at him “welcome”.

 

The food was amazing and they sank down on the sofa in the condo “god, I'm so stuffed I can't move a freaking fin” Chad joked.

 

Jesse stood up and held his hand out to Jensen “lets take a walk on the beach” he said and Jensen nodded and grabbed his hand.

 

Jensen looked out over the black water and took a deep breath of ocean air “it's a nice night” he said as he wriggled his toes in the cold sand.

 

“Are you happy?” Jesse asked out of the blue and Jensen's head shot up “what?” he asked confused “yes, of coarse I'm happy” he replied.

 

Jesse shook his head and traced patterns in the sand with his foot “I mean, are you happy with me”.

 

Jensen swallowed and tried to smile I thought we agreed to not get to serious?” Jensen said as he sat down in the sand, Jesse following his example.

 

“I know, and I'm not” and he smiled assuring at Jensen “Look, I can't shake the feeling that you still have feelings for Jared”.

 

Jensen gazed guiltily at his feet “I'm sorry” he said as he brushed some sand from his shirt “I never meant to string you along”.

 

Jesse smiled a little sad “I'm not mad, I like you Jensen but we haven't gotten to the part of all consuming love and I won't be heartbroken”.

 

Jensen looked up and smiled slightly “I really liked being with you” he said “we were good together, no drama”.

 

“Exactly” Jesse said “and maybe that was the first clue, love is supposed to be ups and downs, we didn't care enough, I guess” and Jensen nodded.

 

Jesse grabbed the back of Jensen's neck and pulled him in for a soft kiss that Jensen answered sweetly.

 

Jesse pulled back and sighed “was nice while it lasted” he said and Jensen chuckled “you're taking this awful good” he said and Jesse chuckled “you rather I break down and cry?”

 

Jensen laughed and slapped Jesse's arm “ass” he said warmly.

 

Jesse smirked and pulled Jensen to his feet “wanna go have break -up sex?” he asked.

 

Jensen blushed and ducked his head “I......” he looked into blue eyes and smiled apologetically “I can't.... not now I... we're not together anymore”.

 

Jesse smiled and held up his hand “it's ok” and he grabbed Jensen's hand “I know you, Jen”.

 

Jensen smiled and he let Jesse lead him to the house.

 

The stumbled through the doors, laughing as Jesse nearly tripped and fell on his face “man can't hold his liquor” Jensen joked as he sank down onto the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: This chapter sets the pace, this is what I want the story to be like, I hope you guys enjoy :D  


* * *

Chapter 4: 

 

 

Jensen was arranging the new art pieces in the gallery when the bell went off, indicating that there was someone entering the gallery.

 

He walked to the front to greet them and his eyes widened as he saw Jared spinning around, taking in the new layout of the gallery.

 

He was dressed in an expensive suit and he looked real good.

 

A wide smile appeared on Jared's face when he saw Jensen “hey” Jared said “I was hoping you'd be here” and he walked over to a perplexed Jensen.

 

“Jared” Jensen said “what are you doing here?”.

 

Jared blushed and rubbed at the back of his neck “well” he started “since that week in Hawaii, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, and I wanted to see you”.

 

Jensen smiled at the honest confession “you want some coffee?” he asked and Jared smiled gratefully “Yeah, that'd be great” he replied and sat down at one of the tables.

 

Jensen came back and put two steaming mugs of coffee on the small table “thanks” Jared said as he cautiously took a sip.

 

“I have to say” Jared started “I really liked spending time with you in Hawaii, I forgot how much I liked talking to you, and I missed it”.

 

Jensen smiled shyly and put his cup down “I liked seeing you again to, 's been a long time” and he looked at Jared, breath hitching at the dimples in Jared's cheeks.

 

Jared took another sip, his eyes hesitant “I actually came by for a reason” he said “I was wondering, if maybe... you wanted to have diner with me.... just as friends, totally casual” he added “just so we can, I don't know, catch up”.

 

Jensen eyes the nervous man across form him and smiled “ok” he said “you know, just friends and nothing... wait, what?” Jared said confused.

 

“I'd like to have dinner with you” Jensen repeated a small chuckle escaping at Jared's bewildered look “really” Jared said a smile spreading his lips wide.

 

Jensen ducked his head and blushed “yeah, sure”.

 

Jared smiled and grabbed a piece of paper from his shoulder bag “here” he said “let me give you my new cell and home number” and he scribbled something down “what do you think of Thursday?”.

 

Jensen nodded and took the offered paper “Thursday's good” he said as he looked at the foreign digits in the familiar handwriting.

 

“You moved?” Jensen asked and Jared nodded “yeah, a house, yard, two dogs” he said and smiled.

 

“You have two dogs?” Jensen asked and smiled, knowing Jared always loved animals.

 

Jared smiled widely “Yeah, pound puppies, Harley and Sadie, they're amazing, real sweet dogs” he said and Jensen nodded “that's real nice” he said.

 

Jared looked at his watch and got to his feet “I'm really sorry” he said as he grabbed his bag “I have to go, I have an appointment with a client”.

 

Jensen nodded and smiled standing up “I understand” and Jared frowned “these lunches are way to short” he said and smiled at Jensen “So, I'll call you at the gallery with the time and place?”.

 

Jensen nodded “yeah, that will be fine” he said.

 

Jared waved “see you Thursday” he said and he walked out of the door.

 

************

 

 

Jensen walked down to Jared's waiting car and got in.

 

“Hey” Jared said smiling “glad you could make it” and he turned the car back onto the road.

 

Jensen settled back and did the seatbelt “So” he said as he looked at Jared “where are you taking me?” and Jensen chuckled at the evil smile on Jared's face “wouldn't you like to know” he teased.

 

Jensen grinned and relaxed in the car, soft music on the radio and a comfortable silence.

 

Jared pulled up by an arcade and Jensen's eyes widened.

 

They got out of the car and walked towards the halls “are you serious” Jensen said a slow smile spreading across his face.

 

Jared chuckled “Oh, yeah” he said “I know you love these things” and his face darkened a bit “I mean, you still like them, right”.

 

Jensen's blinding smile was answer enough “Love em” he replied “god, it's been ages since I've been to an arcade”.

 

Jared went to one of the booths and purchased a bunch of tokens and handed the largest part to Jensen “well then” he said “go nuts” and Jensen sent him another blinding grin “this is awesome” he said and Jared smiled after him while Jensen walked over to one of the games.

 

Jared looked at his watch and saw it was six thirty and smiled “I was thinking we could play some games” Jared said “then have some pizza and maybe go see a movie or walk down the boulevard”.

 

Jensen smiled as he looked up from the game he was playing and Jared laughed, thinking he looked like a little kid in a candy store “Yeah, that would be great” Jensen replied.

 

They played all the games in the arcade and Jensen could still defeat Jared at most of them “have you been practising?” Jensen asked as he glared mockingly at Jared.

 

It was strange how easy it was to fall back in old patterns when he was around Jared, it seemed like the last three years just melted away and there was only them, just like it was before.

 

Jensen knew he should be careful around Jared, he had no intention of getting hurt like that again, but when he looked into smiling hazel eyes he couldn't help but smile back.

 

Talking and joking around with Jared came like second nature, even after all these years apart and he didn't expect to feel so at ease around the taller man.

 

It was like all the tension he had been feeling at anticipating the date had just drained from his body the moment Jared had smiled at him

 

Jensen was determined, however, to keep his distance and not get pulled into a roller coaster of emotions again, so when Jared placed a hand on his arm he slowly but surely pulled it out of Jared's reach trying to ignore the hurt look on Jared's face.

 

“So, pizza?” Jared asked to mask his disappointment of Jensen pulling away from his grasp, even though he understood they couldn't just go back to the way they used to be, it still hurt to see the apprehension in Jensen's eyes.

 

What hurt the most was the knowledge that he was the reason that the apprehension and uncertainty were his own doing, were because three years ago, he didn't treat Jensen the way he deserved to be treated but he planned on never making that mistake again.

 

He knew what a treasure Jensen was and what a fool he had been to make Jensen leave in the first place, but he was going to make sure that Jensen never slipped through his fingers ever again, and if Jensen decided that Jared was worth a second chance, he would never let a day go by without showing Jensen how much he loved him.

 

They were munching away on their pizza's keeping up the conversation along the way.

 

Jared swallowed a bite and took a sip of his soda “So” he asked “how's Jesse doing?”.

 

Jensen smiled slightly at Jared's obvious attempt at trying to casually asked after Jensen's status “actually” Jensen started “Me and Jesse are no longer together”.

 

Jared's head flew up, hope sparking in his eyes “yeah?” he asked and Jensen nodded “yeah, we decided that if we weren't really in love, we shouldn't string the other along” and he took another bite from the pizza.

 

Jared smiled to himself and took a sip of soda “I'm sorry” he said, not because he was, but because he wanted be polite and Jensen chuckled, seeing it for what it was “thanks” he said.

 

“So” Jared said “what have you been up to?”.

 

Jensen smiled and started telling Jared about how great the gallery was going and how well his art was selling “Chris is a great business partner” Jensen said and went into a story about how Chris had sold on of the paintings for a ludicrous high price and Jared laughed at Jensen's animated story.

 

“What about you?” Jensen asked and focused his gaze on Jared, who was phased for a moment as he looked into emerald eyes.

 

“Well” Jared started “I'm working for the same company I did my internship at, but I have way better hours, the work is great, you get to create things from the ground up, you know” and he smiled “I have a nice place, two great dogs, nice neighbours, what more could a man want”.

 

Jensen chuckled “nothing I guess, I'm glad you made such a great life for yourself Jared” he said and smiled at the tall man on the other end of the table “and I'm glad you invited me to dinner, it's nice to catch up with you”.

 

Jared nodded “I'm glad I could find the balls to go over to the gallery and ask you” he confessed and Jensen smiled “I'm that scary?” he asked.

 

Jared shook his head and looked Jensen in the eyes “you're that important” he said “I was so afraid that you were going to turn me down” he confessed.

 

Jensen lowered his head “I almost did” he said and Jared's head shot up “really?” he asked and Jensen nodded “almost” he repeated.

 

Jared smiled softly and touched Jensen's hand to get his attention “I hope I'm not to forwards... but I'm really glad you decided to come”.

 

Jensen returned the smile and this time he left his hand there until, Jared pulled his away “me too” he replied.

 

“Wanna go and walk the boulevard, get some ice cream” Jared asked as he threw their leftovers in the trash.

 

Jensen stood up and nodded as he grabbed his jacket “yeah” he answered “that would be nice, we could go to Gio's, haven't had their ice cream in a while” he suggested.

 

Jared nodded and they walked out of the arcade, opting to walk the small distance to the boulevard, that way they wouldn't have to find a new parking space for the car.

 

They went into the little souvenir shops and just looked around for fun “I should get this for Chris and Steve” Jensen said as he held two bright-pink mini guitars up for Jared to see.

 

Jared laughed and took one of the guitars “that's awesome” he said as he plucked the little strings.

 

“So” Jared said sadly “how much do they hate me”.

 

Jensen looked at Jared's slumped shoulders “they don't hate you Jared” he said “don't get me wrong, you're not their favourite person, but they don't hate you”.

 

Jared grimaced “I'd understand, you know” he said as he followed Jensen after he purchased the guitars.

 

“Look” Jensen said as he grabbed Jared's arm, bolts of heat shooting up as Jensen's skin touched his arm.

 

“That was three years ago, lets make a deal” and he caught Jared's eyes “let's leave the past in the past, it's happened, no use in crying over spilt milk and all that jazz”.

 

Jared raised an eyebrow “you're a lot more.... relaxed about all this then I thought you would be” Jared said.

 

Jensen grimaced “a year and a half ago, my aunt died, car accident”.

 

Jared gasped, knowing how close Jensen's family was with each other “I'm so sorry” he said as he brushed a hand over Jensen's shoulder.

 

“It's ok” Jensen said “we miss her and everything” and he started walking again, Jared following next to him “but we all realised that life's to short to hate and regret, and yeah, that's the biggest cliché ever, but I guess maybe that's because it's true”.

 

Jared nodded “Ok” he said “bygones be bygones” he said and Jensen smiled “good, now I believe you promised me ice cream”.

 

Jared laughed and Jensen smirked at him as he steered him in the direction of the ice cream parlour “oh, and don't think you can weasel your way out of buying me ice cream Mr, because it doesn't work that way” Jensen teased.

 

Jensen laughed and pushed Jensen through the door, revelling in the fact that Jensen let him touch him without flinching.

 

Jensen ordered a Cherry and Chocolate and Jared caramel and lemon.

 

“That must be the weirdest and most disgusting blend of flavours I've ever seen you order” Jensen said as he pointed at Jared's choice.

 

Jared chuckled “Oh, I don't know” he said “remember that time back in High School, I ordered... what was it again, oh right, pistachio and caramel” and he drew a face “I think that was the first time I didn't finish my ice cream”. 

 

Jensen laughed and took a bite of his treat “well, letting it stand for one time won't kill you” and he grinned at Jared “god knows you have a appetite that would five grown met put together to shame”.

 

Jared ducked and blushed “I'm not that bad” he muttered and Jensen laughed “you're kidding me, right” he teased “you're like a human garbage disposal”.

 

Jared stuck his tongue out at Jensen and Jensen laughed harder “very mature” Jared” he joked as he took another bite.

 

“Come on” Jared said as he paid for the ice cream “I'll take you back to your place” he said and Jensen followed him back to the car.

 

“So, you like living with Dave?” Jared asked as they drove back to Jensen's apartment.

 

Jensen glanced over at Jared “It's ok” he replied “Dave's a nice guy, a well enough house mate, Julie doesn't like him one bit though” and Jensen chuckled.

 

Jared grinned “always knew that girl is a perfect judge of character” he said and Jensen smiled “yeah, I'd like to think she is”.

 

“She said that you changed” Jensen said out of the blue as Jared pulled away from a stop sign “said that you'd matured and that I should give you another chance”.

 

Jared looked at Jensen, surprise evident on his face “she said that, I thought she was so mad at me she could drink my blood”.

 

Jensen chuckled “Nah, she still kinda like's you, but you know Jules, actions speak louder than words with that girl”.

 

Jared pulled up in front of Jensen's building and shut the engine off.

 

Jared got out of the car and walked Jensen to the door of the apartment building “I had a really good time tonight” Jared said as he looked down at Jensen.

 

Jensen smiled up at Jared, a small blush creeping up his face “me too” Jensen said “I'm glad you could find the balls to ask me out” and Jared laughed.

 

Jared smiled softly and reached up, his hand cupping Jensen's face “so?” he asked “are you going to take Julie's advise and give me a second chance” all his nerves on end and his blood racing through his body.

 

Jensen ducked his head, trying to hide the reaction to Jared's hand on his face “Jared” he started and Jared felt his stomach drop to his feet.

 

“I...” green eyes looked up, still uncertain and cautious “I haven't decided yet, you have to give me some time” he said.

 

Jared smiled softly “I understand” he said as he dropped his hand to Jensen's waist.

 

Jensen tensed when Jared pulled but he relaxed when he felt that Jared was only giving him a hug “thank you” Jared whispered against his ear as he held Jensen in his arms.

 

Jensen loosely wrapped his arms around Jared's neck, enjoying the feeling of being held again.

 

Jared pressed his lips to Jensen's temple and kissed his softly “thank you for considering”.

 

Jensen nearly melted at the tone of Jared's voice and it took all he had not to just give in, grab Jared's face and kiss him within an inch of his life.

 

Jared pulled back and smiled at Jensen “look, I know you're not supposed to ask this on the fist date and all, supposed to wait for you to call me” he said and Jensen smiled at the 'fist date' comment “but, would you like to have lunch with me the day after tomorrow?”

 

Jensen smiled and nodded slowly “Yeah, a guy needs to eat, right” and Jared smiled “might as well do it with company” Jensen finished.

 

Jared smiled blindingly and squeezed Jensen's hand “Ok” he said shyly as he backed away towards his car “so, I'll see you then” and he unlocked the car “I'll pick you up at the gallery?”.

 

Jensen nodded his head and watched Jared opened the car door and saw the taller man hesitate to get in the vehicle “see you then” Jensen said.

 

Jared got in the car and slowly drove off, leaving Jensen standing on the sidewalk in front of his building, a small smile spreading across his face.

 

Jensen made his way up and walked into the apartment “Hey, Dave” he greeted the other man who was sitting on the couch, watching television.

 

“hey, Jen” he said smiling “where've you been?”.

 

Jensen smiled and hung his jacket on the rack “I had a date” he said and Dave raised an eyebrow “we went to the arcade, he treated me to pizza and ice cream, then he dropped me off here and hugged me goodbye”.

 

“What happened to Jesse?” Dave asked curious and Jensen smiled as he sat down on the couch “I realised that Jesse wasn't the guy for me” he replied.

 

“So” Dave said as he turned the television off “who is this mystery man?”.

 

Jensen chuckled and grabbed his cell when it indicated he had a new text 'had a great time, can't wait to see you again, sleep tight, love Jared' it said and Jensen smiled.

 

“it's not a mystery man” Jensen said as he got up, getting ready to go to bed “I went out with Jared”.

 

Jensen didn't notice the angry blush that spread over Dave's face “what” he said “you're going out with that ass hat again, Jen, did you forget what happened the last time?”.

 

Jensen got a little irritated “He changed, Dave” Jensen said forcefully “I changed, I'm not the guy I was three years ago, I won't be waltzed over again and I won't put up with any shit anymore, be it from him.... or you”.

 

Jensen grabbed his cell from the table “I can date whomever I want” and he marched over to his bedroom.

 

 

******************


	5. Chapter 5

  
Author's notes: finally  


* * *

Chapter 5: 

 

 

Jared stepped into the gallery with a smile on his face, that smile disappeared rather quickly when he saw a pissed off Chris Kane walk towards him.

 

“What the fuck are you doing here” Chris snapped at Jared as he looked the taller man up and down “haven't done enough damage, coming for a second go around?”.

 

Jared shrunk a little but he couldn't really blame Chris for being pissed at him, he and Jensen have been friends from the moment they met at CalArt “no” he said softly “we... I... Jen and me are going out to lunch” he stammered.

 

Chris turned his head back “Jenny!” he yelled to the back “you have a visitor!”.

 

Chris turned his gaze back to Jared and narrowed his eyes “So, what kind of shit did you pull for him to agree to go out with you, huh?” voice suspicious.

 

A hand grabbed Chris' shoulder and Jensen smiled at the shorter man “Chris” he said “back off, ok”.

 

Chris scoffed “I reserved the right to kick his ass way back, Jen” and Jensen smiled softly at his friend “Chris, spilt milk” was all he said and he stepped past Chris to greet Jared.

 

“Hey” Jared said as he smiled shyly at Jensen “you look nice” and he blushed as Chris huffed from behind Jensen.

 

“Chris” Jensen interjected “don't you have something to do?” and he turned at Chris raising an eyebrow at the other man.

 

“No, not really” Chris defied Jensen with an easy smile and Jensen smiled back just as easy “Yeah, I think you do, it's called your own business, I thing you should go mind it and leave me and Jared alone”.

 

Chris eyes Jared and pulled Jensen a few steps away “are you serious?” he asked Jensen who was still smiling “this guy broke your heart”.

 

Jensen sighed “Chris, he's changed, I've changed” and he stared Chris right in the eyes “I still have feelings for him, Chris” he whispered “and though I'm not jumping back into a relationship, I want to see where this is going to take me..... us”.

 

Chris grumbled a bit “Just.... be careful, ok” he said “I liked the guy too, but I don't want to see you hurt again”.

 

Jensen smiled gratefully and slapped him on the shoulder “thanks, mom” he joked “I'm a big boy now and I cane take of myself just fine”.

 

Chris chuckled and turned to Jared, smiling slowly he said “Better take care of my boy here Jared” and he winked at the taller man “they grow up so fast, but a mother never stops worrying” and he wiped at a fake tear.

 

Jared smiled at Chris and nodded “don't worry, promise to hold his hand when we cross a street” and Jensen ducked his head and blushed “okay” he drawled “that's our cue to leave” he said as he stepped past Jared towards the door.

 

Jared followed him smiling and Jensen looked up as he noticed Jared's car wasn't there “you walked over here?” he asked.

 

Jared shook his head “took a cab” he said “though we could grab a couple of hotdog's in the park” and he pointed to the small park across from the gallery.

 

Jensen smiled and nodded “yeah” he said “sound like fun”.

 

They stood at the end of the sidewalk and were about to cross over when Jared offered Jensen his hand “I promised Chris” Jared said smiling softly.

 

Jensen chuckled and took the offered hand, entwining their fingers “well, I am a big supporter of people keeping their promise and I wouldn't want to enable people to do otherwise”.

 

Jared smiled blindingly and stroked his thumb along the back of Jensen's hand “Come on” he said and he led Jensen to the park where the bought a couple of dogs, some drinks and sat down on one of the small benches near the small pond.

 

“So, how's your day been?” Jensen asked as he took a bite, chewing quickly.

 

Jared grunted “We're busy designing this hotel for this mogul, but the damn man keeps changing his mind about what he wants” and Jensen chuckled “bless people and their inability to make decisions”.

 

Jared chuckled and swallowed a bite “yep, and lucky me gets to tell him why a leaning hotel is not a good idea, unless he wants it to be the second tower of Pisa”.

 

Jensen giggled and Jared looked at the freckled cheeks “I missed that” he confessed and Jensen looked up at him “missed what?” he asked.

 

Jared brushed a finger across the freckled and smiled softly “you... giggling” and he smiled at Jensen's blush “you're the only man I know that can pull of a giggle and not look like an idiot”.

 

Jensen's blush deepened “that wasn't a giggle. It was a chuckle” he said embarrassed and Jared laughed “trust me” he said “I remember what your giggles sound like”.

 

Jensen looked up and met crinkling hazel eyes “shut up” he muttered and Jared laughed “it's ok though” Jared said “you have the cutest giggle” and laughed harder when Jensen softly punched his arm.

 

“Hey” Jared said, mock hurt as he rubbed his arm “I bruise easily, treat me gentle” and Jensen stuck his tongue out at Jared.

 

Jared lowered his gaze as a bolt of heat shot through his body at the sight of that pink tongue, he wanted to kiss Jensen more than anything, he had missed the taste, the feel of the other man like nothing he ever knew.

 

Jensen smiled as he saw the heat flash through Jared's eyes and he was glad that he wasn't the only one that felt the spark.

 

This was so new and strange, even when they had first started going out in High School it hadn't been like this, they just jumped into a relationship and didn't get to do the whole dating stuff, Jensen found that he was liking it, and he was liking Jared's reaction to it.

 

“So” Jared said after he had cleared his throat “wanna go for a little walk?” and he slowly got to his feet.

 

Jensen smiled and followed his example “yeah, I'd like that” he said.

 

Jared jumped a little when he felt Jensen's warm hand take his and twine their fingers together “we might encounter a crossroad, I don't wanna get lost” Jensen said as he shyly looked up at Jared.

 

Jared smiled wide and clasped Jensen's hand a little tighter “that's ok” he said “I'll take care of you”.

 

Then Jared's phone rang and he took the offending object from his pocket, glaring at the screen “what” he spoke agitatedly into the phone.

 

“I'm busy” Jensen looked away, giving Jared a little privacy at what he thought was a business call “connect me through to my secretary” Jared demanded.

 

“Hi, Sheila.... yeah... I want you to cancel all my appointments for this afternoon..... I have something important to do........... well you can tell them I got sick or something, I don't care, just do it” and Jared hung up the phone.

 

Jensen looked at him quizzically “So” Jared said “what are you doing this afternoon, seems like I have no more appointments” he said sheepishly.

 

Jensen smiled and grabbed Jared's hand again “I think I'm spending the day with a friend of mine” and Jared returned the bright smile with one of his own.

 

They started walking through the park and when they got to the end of the pond Jared walked over to the hotdog vendor.

 

Jensen's brow rose as he noticed the three buns in Jared's hand “aren't those missing something?” he asked.

 

Jared smiled and handed two of the buns to Jensen “ducks don't like meat” he said and he tore a small piece from the bun and threw it to the flock of ducks in the pond.

 

Jensen laughed as the ducks dove onto the bread all at once and he smiled at Jared “as far as second dates go” he said “this is pretty awesome” and he joined Jared in feeding the ducks small pieces of bread.

 

Jared smiled every time Jensen laughed in delight when the ducks hurried to get to the small treats he was throwing them.

 

Jared handed Jensen the last piece of his bun when Jensen had fed all of his to the quacking animals.

 

Jensen threw the last pieces in and smiled up at Jared “thanks” he said and Jared's breath hitched when Jensen tilted his head up and kissed his cheek ever so softly “I'm having a great time”.

 

Jared blushed and ducked his head “it's nothing” he said “just me acting like I'm 18 again”.

 

Jensen smiled and cupped Jared's face “I liked you when you were 18” and he brushed the pad of his fingers along Jared's jaw 'I liked you at all ages” and he kissed Jared's cheek again “don't change”.

 

Jared cleared his throat “okay, well let's go do something manly, that whole 'feeding the ducks' thing makes me feel like a damn girl”.

 

Jensen laughed and took Jared's hand in his again “could go bowling” he joked and Jared laughed “yeah, right, you nearly broke your damn hand the last time we went” and Jensen laughed at the memory “I know, and it hurt like a son of a bitch”.

 

“there's a fair a couple of blocks from here” Jared said “why don't we go there and you let me prove my masculinity by winning you a pretty stuffed animal” he said smirking “you can be the girl on this date”.

 

Jensen laughed and smacked Jared's arm “yeah, right, you throw like a girl” he joked and Jared smiled “but I can shoot like a man”.

 

Jensen laughed and followed Jared to the fair.

 

Jensen smiled at the bright colours of the fair and his eyes widened when he saw the bumper cars “oooh” he said as he grabbed Jared's arm “we HAVE to go in those”.

 

Jared raised his brow at Jensen “are you sure?” he asked and Jensen smiled “hey” he said “I'm the girl on this date, that means I get to chose what we do and I say we go in the bumper cars”.

 

Jared grunted playfully and let Jensen drag him to the cars “Ok” Jared said “but I get to drive” and Jensen laughed “oh, but I'm an emancipated girl, I drive my own car and I'm going to total yours”.

 

Jared laughed and sat down in a bright green cart “bring it on Jenny” he joked and Jensen stuck out his tongue once more “be careful what you wish for boy” he joked and drove off.

 

Jensen turned around and broke down into a fit of laughter, he though that he was uncomfortable in the car... until he looked at Jared.

 

Jared had his 6'4 frame stuffed into the tiny car and his knees were practically next to his ears and Jensen couldn't stop laughing at the ridiculous sight Jared provided.

 

“Are you laughing at me” Jared glared at him playfully and Jensen nodded his head “you should see yourself” he said, unable to keep the giggles from his voice.

 

Jared narrowed his eyes and set his cart to collide with Jensen “that'll teach you, woman” he joked and Jensen laughed as Jared struggled to work the pedals of the cart “you're three inches away from licking your own toes” Jensen laughed.

 

Jared scowled and drove the car to the edge of the rink “god” he said as he tried to fold himself out of the car while Jensen stood at the edge laughing at him, holding his stomach.

 

“I feel like a damn pretzel” Jared said as he managed to get out of the tiny excused for a vehicle and he walked over to Jensen a threatening look on his face “you are dead, Mr” he said as he advanced on Jensen.

 

Jensen's eyes widened and he took a few steps back “I wasn't laughing AT you, I was laughing WITH you” he tried while giggles bubbled up from his throat.

 

Jared huffed and quickened his pace “liar” he said affectionately and he caught Jensen, wrapping his arms around Jensen's waist.

 

Jensen squirmed and yelped as Jared started poking his sides as he tried desperately to get away, his breath heaving and laughter in his voice “no, no no no” he begged laughingly “please, uncle.... uncle” he yelped.

 

Jared let go and threw his hands in the air “ha” he said “I knew you couldn't stand up to the tickle torment”.

 

Jensen was still laughing a bit when Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen's waist and started leading him to the shooting booth “now” Jared said “I think I promised my girl here” and he winked at Jensen “that I'd get her a pretty stuffed animal”.

 

Jensen laughed and slung his arm around Jared's waist “I believe you did”.

 

Jared paid the burly man behind the booth and took the offered air pressure gun “watch and learn” he said as he winked at Jensen.

 

Jensen laughed but stilled when Jared hit all the targets dead on “wow” he said “changeling your inner Clint Eastwood there”.

 

“So, which one do you want?” he asked as he pointed at a row of small stuffed animals.

 

Jensen looked pensive for a moment and then pointed at a small pink elephant “that one” he said in a high pitched voice, fluttering his eyelashes at Jared while putting on a pout.

 

Jared laughed and took the elephant for the burly man “thanks” he said and the man smiled unsurely while looking at Jensen “welcome”.

 

They spent the rest of the day at the fair, going on all the rides and eating cotton candy and popcorn.

 

“Wanna grab some dinner?” Jared asked as he pointed at a stand where they sold funnel cakes.

 

Jensen smiled and nodded “yeah, definitely” and he followed Jared to an empty table.

 

“I feel so ashamed” Jared mocked “buying you dinner that isn't really dinner” as he put two funnel cakes in front of them, his with chocolate and Jensen's with cherries.

 

“That's ok” Jensen said taking a bite “trust me when I say, I don't mind one bit” and he smiled at Jared “actually, I kinda like these date's you've taken me on” he confessed and Jared grinned “I'm glad”.

 

They finished their dinner in silence and Jared threw they paper plates in the trash can next to the stand.

 

They walked through the throng of people and Jensen stopped all of a sudden “what?” Jared asked and Jensen pointed at one of the rides “we haven't been on that one yet” and he smiled up at Jared “we can't go home without taking that one”.

 

Jared's eyes widened as he saw the ride Jensen was pointing at “you wanna go in there?” he asked and Jensen nodded “I'm the girl, it's tradition”.

 

Jared nodded slowly and followed Jensen to the ride, the got in one of the carts and Jensen slid up close to Jared, leaning against his side.

 

“I cant believe you wanted to go in 'the tunnel of love' Jared said as he eyed the heart shaped car he was sitting in “that is so corny”.

 

Jensen smiled and looked up at Jared “hey, I got to pick where we went in, remember”.

 

Jared relented and smiled “well, at least we're off our feet for a moment” and he smiled as he felt Jensen snuggle up close and his left hand played with the fingers on Jared's right.

 

“Jen?” Jared sat up straight and turned to Jensen “I...” but he stilled as he looked into wide green eyes.

 

Jensen smiled “You.. what?” he asked as he turned to face Jared completely.

 

Jared took a breath and cupped the side of Jensen's face “can I... I would really like to kiss you right now” he whispered softly.

 

Jensen smiled and stroked the back of Jared's neck with his hand “yeah” he whispered hoarsely “I'd like that”.

 

Jared's smile slipped form his face and he gazed down at Jensen's soft mouth “God” he groaned “I wanted to do this for so long” he confessed as he stroked Jensen's cheekbones with his thumbs.

 

Jensen smiled up at him and his lashes fluttered when Jared bent his head and softly brushed his lips across Jensen's before pulling back again.

 

He gave Jensen an questioning look and smiled when the shorter man nodded his head “thank god” Jared whispered before his mouth descended a second time.

 

Jensen let out a soft sigh when Jared's lips moved over his, soft presses of flesh and hesitant movements of soft lips over his.

 

Jensen tangled his fingers in Jared's locks and sighed as he pulled the other man closer, Jensen shuddered when Jared's tongue traced the seam of his lips and he opened them, wanting to taste Jared.

 

Jared groaned when he felt Jensen's mouth open and he swept his tongue onto that wet heat while he pulled Jensen so close the man was practically in his lap.

 

Jensen groaned and pushed his tongue out to meet Jared's “god, you still taste amazing” Jared whispered when he pulled back for a moment.

 

Jensen nodded his head and pulled Jared back down with a small sound of impatience.

 

Jared chuckled right up until his lips were claimed by Jensen's again, then all he could do was whimper and moan as that talented tongue danced around his mouth.

 

Jared's hands tightened on Jensen's hips and he tried desperately to get Jensen closer “please” he muttered, not really knowing what he was asking for but he said it again anyway.

 

Jensen swung his leg across Jared's lap and straddled him “Shit” Jared muttered as Jensen tilted his head back for better access as he devoured Jared's mouth.

 

They both stilled when they heard giggled and catcalls, along with a couple of indignant outcry's and Jared realised the ride was over and they were outside again.

 

Jensen blushed and scrambled off of Jared's lap to get out of the car, Jared followed him with a big grin on his face and chased after Jensen who was making his way to the gate of the fair.

 

“Hey” Jared grabbed Jensen's arm and turned him towards him “you ok?” he asked and he was relieved to see Jensen blush and smile.

 

Jared smiled and leaned down without warning, catching Jensen's mouth in a soft kiss “I missed doing this” he confessed and Jensen smiled slowly “me to” he replied as he drew Jared back in for another kiss “missed the taste of you” he whispered against Jared's lips “feeling your arms around me”.

 

Jared tightened his hold on Jensen and kissed the tip of his nose “so, uhm” Jared said hesitantly “does this mean I can call you my boyfriend again?”.

 

Jensen blushed and nodded his head “yeah” he replied “I think I'd like that”.

 

Jared smiled and twined their fingers together “so, can I walk my boyfriend home now?” he asked and Jensen smiled up at him, green eyes shining with laughter “Yeah, I guess you can do that”.

 

They walked back to Jensen's apartment in a comfortable silence and Jared tugged Jensen close when they stood in front of the building.

 

“So” Jared said as he loosely wrapped his arms around Jensen “I'd like to see you again” and he brushed his lips across Jensen's cheeks, revelling in the sift sigh that escaped Jensen's mouth.

 

“But, only if you want to see me again too” and he used his fingers to tilt Jensen's head back so he could look into those emerald eyes.

 

Jensen chuckled and nodded his head “I wouldn't hate it” he joked and Jared chuckled softly “only if you're sure, I wouldn't want to be a burden”.

 

Jensen smiled and raised up on his toes to kiss Jared's smiling mouth “you're not, and I love to see you, anytime”.

 

Jared smirked and licked slowly at Jensen's mouth, coaxing those plush lips to part so he could slip his tongue into that heat he missed so much.

 

Jensen opened his mouth and welcomed Jared's tongue with his own and they stood there kissing lazily for a few moments before Jared pulled away “I should go home” he said as he stepped away from that tempting man.

 

Jensen smiled and nodded his head “I'd like to cook you dinner next week” Jared said as he rubbed the back of Jensen's neck with his hand.

 

Jensen frowned “I have to wait a whole week to see you again?” he asked and Jared smiled at Jensen's eagerness.

 

“Are you kidding me” Jared teased “you do realise that you're stuck with having lunch with me for the next couple of weeks, right”.

 

Jensen smiled “I don't think we'd get much work done if we keep having lunches like this” he said and Jared laughed “well I was thinking that we should probably keep the next couple of lunches to an hour maximum” he said.

 

Jensen chuckled and nodded “well then” he said “I'd love to have lunch with you and I'd love to come over for diner next week”.

 

Jared smiled blindingly and kissed Jensen again “good” he said and he took a step back “I'm gonna go now” and he chuckled 'or else I'll never be able to walk away with you looking like that”.

 

Jensen grinned “See you tomorrow for lunch?” he asked and Jared kissed him again “try to keep me away” he said and this time he started to walk away “sleep tight” he said and gave Jensen one last smile before he halted a cab.

 

Jared waved at Jensen before he got in and then he was gone.

 

Jensen smiled to himself and touched his lips with his fingers, still able to feel the pressure of Jared's mouth on his and a wide smile stretched across his face.


	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: we see an old enemy again and Jensen goes to Jared's place for dinner, cuteness ensues  


* * *

Chapter 6: 

 

 

Jensen walked into the tall building where Jared worked, he had brought lunch and wanted to surprise Jared, he walked up to the reception desk and a familiar face smiled up at him “Mr Ackles” and cheery voice said.

 

Jensen frowned and looked down at the man “I'm sorry” he said “do I know you?” and he tried to place the man's face.

 

“My name is Craig” the man said “we met a couple of years ago, when Mr Padalecki took you here to show you around”.

 

Jensen remembered that night and now his eyes lit with recognition “right” he said smiling “you were the guard on duty”.

 

Craig handed him a pass and an elevator card “I'm sure Mr Padalecki will be pleased to see you, Mr Ackles” he said and he motioned for Jensen to go over to the elevator.

 

Jensen pressed the button for Jared floor and waited patiently for the elevator to get there, meanwhile other people stepped on and off the elevator.

 

He stepped out and looked around “excuse me” he said as he approached a sweet looking woman “could you tell me where I can find Jared Padalecki?” he asked.

 

The woman smiled at him and pointed down the hall “his office is the third one to the left, he's in a meeting right now but it shouldn't take him long” and she looked him up and down “you're Jensen, aren't you?”.

 

Jensen's eyes widened and nodded “yeah” he replied “how do you know”.

 

The woman smiled and shook his hand “Samantha Ferris” she said “nice to meet you, Jared doesn't shut up about you, the entire office knows”.

 

Jensen blushed and grinned at the woman “well I guess that's a good sign” he said and she smiled back at him “you can wait over here with me, sweetheart” she said “we'll see the room open from here”.

 

They waited for a few minutes and sure enough after a little while the door opened and people started filing out, going about their daily work “go on” Samantha edged him on and gave him a little push.

 

Jensen made his way over to Jared's office and peered through the door, Jared was talking with a guy with short hair, who had his back to him and Jensen smiled at the sight of Jared in a suit, he looked so handsome.

 

Jared looked like he was angry and he was sharing a heated discussion with the other man, Jensen smiled as Jared rose to his full height and saw the other man falter for a moment.

 

Jared looked up and his scowl turned into a smile when he saw Jensen “Jen” he breathed and promptly pushed past the other man to get to Jensen “what a great surprise” and he kissed Jensen's cheek.

 

The man turned and Jensen's brow furrowed when he recognised Mike.

 

Mike grabbed a folder from Jared desk and walked over to them “Jensen” he said, no trace of contempt or disdain in his voice and Jensen rose a brow “Michael” he replied.

 

“Good to see you again, nice to have you back” Mike said and Jensen nearly choked on his own tongue “good to be back” he replied shakily.

 

Mike pushed past them and disappeared into another office and Jensen turned to Jared “ok” he said confused “what the hell was that about?”.

 

Jared grinned and pulled Jensen into his office, closing the door behind them “well” he said as he sat down in his leather chair and pulled Jensen onto his lap “I'm his boss now” and he grinned “and I told him that we were dating again and that if he wanted to keep his job, he'd better treat you with respect”.

 

“You would fire a guy, for me?” Jensen asked and wrapped his arms around Jared's neck “that's kinda hot”.

 

Jared smiled and slipped his hand under Jensen's shirt to caress the soft skin of his back “Baby” he said “I would fire the entire staff if they would say a bad word about you”.

 

Jensen smiled and placed a small kiss on Jared's lips “don't do that” he said “there will be no one to do the work but you, and I like having you around and not buried up to your elbows in projects”.

 

Jared grinned and ran a hand through Jensen's hair “so” he said “to what do I owe the pleasure of this wonderful surprise visit?” he asked and looked up at Jensen's smiling eyes.

 

“Well” Jensen whispered against Jared's mouth “I thought, why don't I get some food and visit my hot Sugar Daddy and remind him why he picked me” and he flicked his tongue across Jared's mouth.

 

Jared groaned and chased Jensen's mouth when it pulled away from his “where you going?” he muttered against the plush flesh and nipped at the bottom lip “I like you right here”.

 

Jensen chuckled and fisted his hands in Jared's hair, pulling the taller man close and slamming their mouths together.

 

Jared parted his lips and let Jensen's questing tongue enter to lick around his mouth and explore every crevice in the hot cavern.

 

Jared pulled away and smiled at Jensen “so” he said “what kind of lunch did you bring?” and Jensen laughed “a lot” he smiled “since I know you're the human equivalent of a garbage disposal”.

 

Jared laughed as Jensen took the food from the bag and spread the sandwiches, fruit, chicken and other treats out on the table “dig in” he said.

 

They ate like that, with Jensen still poised in Jared's lap, occasionally kissing and sharing pieces of orange.

 

Jared's eyes widened as Jensen pulled out a piece of moist chocolate cake and one fork “wanna share?” he said teasingly, but he noticed the hungry look in Jared's eyes was focused on his lips instead of the piece of cake.

 

Jensen scooped a bite onto the fork and fed it to Jared “good” he asked and Jared nodded his consent “very” he said after he had swallowed the piece and opened his mouth when Jensen moved to feed him another.

 

They took turns and Jared fed the last piece to Jensen “here” he said and offered it to the man on his lap.

 

Jensen opened his mouth and took the bite, letting out a surprised yelp when Jared followed the bite with his tongue and their kiss was laced with heat and dark chocolate “hmm” Jared hummed “it's even better like this”.

 

Jensen smirked and moved to straddle Jared's thighs “I think I prefer it without the cake” he said and pushed his tongue into Jared's mouth, claiming it for his own.

 

Jared groaned as he felt Jensen's hot tongue trace his lips and lick softly at the tip of his tongue, it turned into a moan the second Jensen drew Jared's tongue into his mouth and sucked on it.

 

Jared gripped Jensen's thighs and pulled him impossibly close, pushing his hips up to meet Jensen's “so, I get lunch and dinner” he whispered against the shell of Jensen's ear.

 

Jensen chuckled “well, you're cooking me dinner, thought it would be fair for me to bring you lunch”.

 

They chatted for a while until Jared's lunch time was over and Jensen climbed out of Jared's lap “so, I'll see you tonight?” and Jared nodded “you have the address, so I'll see you around seven”.

 

Jensen nodded and let Jared walk him to the elevator “missing you already” Jared murmured and kissed Jensen softly.

 

Jensen grinned into the kiss as he heard the catcalls from Jared's co-workers and smiled up at Jared “you always liked the PDA” and Jared laughed “well, with you looking like that, how can I resist showing you off”.

 

Jensen slapped his shoulder and got into the elevator “don't burn dinner” he teased as he pressed the button for ground floor “I'll see you tonight”.

 

Jared laughed as the door closed and Jensen smiled all the way down.

 

********************

 

 

Jensen turned into Jared's steer and gazed at all the new buildings, they were beautiful and he couldn't believe Jared lived in this neighbourhood.

 

He saw the nav system indicate a driveway and parked his car along side the street.

 

Jensen got out of the car and grabbed the bottle of wine he had brought for Jared and the dog treats for Harley and Sadie.

 

He stared at Jared's house and his eyes widened in recognition, he was overwhelmed with emotion as he took in the two story house and blinked a stray tear out of his eyes.

 

The door to the house opened and Jared stepped out onto the driveway followed by two large dogs that greeted Jensen excitedly “Jen” Jared said as he hugged the shorter man.

 

Jensen was still gawking at the house and Jared noticed that Jensen's gaze wasn't focused on him.

 

He followed Jensen's gaze and smiled softly “you like?” he asked as he saw Jensen take in the house.

 

Jensen swallowed and had trouble finding his voice “you built it” he whispered as he looked at the building he had previously only seen the scale model of.

 

Jared grinned and led Jensen towards the door “I didn't actually built it as much as had it build for me, I designed it for us and I loved it so” he paused for a moment “I couldn't stand the thought of someone else living in this house”.

 

They stepped into the hall and Jensen saw the scale model of the house displayed on a table in the centre of the hall “it's beautiful” he said as he looked around the hall.

 

Jared smiled and took Jensen's coat “I'm glad you liked it, after all, I made it for you, remember”.

 

Jensen looked at Jared and let out a soft sigh “I love it” he said “and I'm glad you built it and didn't let anyone else live here”.

 

Jared felt that the mood was getting to serious and he smiled “well, let's get to dinner, I've got us set up in the garden, the grill is heating up” and he smirked “and I bought two of the largest steaks you have ever seen”.

 

Jensen grinned and followed Jared out to the gorgeous garden “wow” he breathed “this is amazing” as he looked at the trees and the green grass.

 

The dogs pushed past him and went to play on the lawn “we lucked out on the weather” Jared said as he put a cold beer in front of Jensen so the wine could cool in the fridge.

 

Jensen nodded and sat down in one of the chairs around the garden table “we really did, it's no nice out tonight”.

 

Jared had already set the table and he threw the two steaks on the grill “I made baked potato and a salad, I figured with the steaks I didn't need to get all that much, it's practically a whole cow per person”.

 

Jensen laughed and sipped his beer “you know, I really missed this” he said “Just hanging out with you, talking and doing nothing”.

 

Jared smiled as he brought out the salad and a pitcher of water with ice cubes “me too” and he sat down on the chair nearest to the grill “I mean, I feel so comfortable with you, you know, like I can tell you anything and you'll listen and won't judge me”.

 

Jared took a sip of water “I used to come home from work after a bad day and I would just wish that you were there with me, you always knew how to lighten my foul moods after a bad day at school”.

 

Jensen laughed and leaned back into the chair “well, we were teenagers most of that time” Jensen said “you pretty much had a one track mind at that age, I just had to show some skin and you'd be all over me”.

 

Jared laughed and leaned over to grab Jensen's knee and he stroked his thumb along the fabric of Jensen's jeans “well, you were and still are gorgeous, who could blame me” and he placed a soft kiss on Jensen's cheek.

 

Jared stood up to turn the steaks and smiled back at Jensen “besides” he teased “if I remember correctly, you had some kinks of your own”.

 

Jensen blushed as memories of him on his knees in front of Jared washed over him “well” he said as he fought a smirk “you always were to damn tasty for your own good”.

 

Jared snickered and flopped the two finished steaks on their plates “dig in” he said as he took the two baked potatoes from the foil.

 

Jensen made appreciative noises as he ate and Jared smiled as Jensen closed his eyes at the taste of the steak “oh my god” Jensen mumbled “this is amazing, when the hell did you learn to cook like this?”.

 

Jared laughed and blushed a little “well, you know I was a disaster in the kitchen, so when I moved here I took some cooking classes” and he chuckled “just so I wouldn't have to eat take out all the time”.

 

Jensen smiled and took a sip of water “well that was the best thing you could have done, because this is fantastic” and he chuckled at Jared's little blush “really, Jay” he said “tastes great”.

 

Jared thanked Jensen and continued to eat his own food “so, how are things with Dave?” Jared wanted to know.

 

Jensen sighed a little “he's ok, he's just a little angry I think” and he sighed “he got kinda mad when I told him we were dating again”.

 

Jared frowned and placed his fork next to his plate “I don't want to meddle into things that are none of my business” he said as he wiped his mouth with a napkin “but I just want you to be careful around him, ok, because I trust him about as far as I can throw him”.

 

Jensen smiled and grabbed Jared's hand “thank you for your concern” he said “but Dave's just protective of a friend, plus I can handle him”.

 

Jared smiled and nodded “I know you can” he said “you changed so much in that aspect, you are so much stronger and securer” and he looked at Jensen “I think it's great, Jen” he continued “I love this new and confident you, and you have every right and reason to be confident”.

 

Jensen smiled at Jared's words and squeezed his hand “thank you” he replied “It means a lot that you noticed and that you think of it that way”.

 

They finished their dinner and Jared started cleaning the table “no, no” he said as Jensen got up to help him “you're my guest, I'll take care of it”.

 

Jensen smiled and stood up none the less “I want to help, besides, we can do the dishes together, that way it'll go faster”.

 

Jared thought about that for a moment and consented “ok, you're right” and they brought the dirty dishes to the kitchen “you wash, I'll dry” Jensen said and Jared nodded happily, glad to have Jensen here and so at ease in the house he built with the two of them in mind.

 

After they finished cleaning they sat down on the couch and Jared pulled Jensen into him “hmmm, just the way I like it” Jared said “good food, good company and some nice after dinner cuddling”.

 

Jensen chuckled and crawled on top of Jared “maybe we should turn that cuddling into making out, huh” he said and Jared's eyes narrowed in lust “hmmm, I like the way you think baby”.

 

Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen and flipped them over so he was resting in between Jensen's thighs “better than any desert” he said and he licked along Jensen's lips.

 

Jensen smiled against Jared's mouth and allowed Jared's tongue to enter, letting out a low growl as Jared kissed him lazy and slipped a hand under his shirt to stroke his side.

 

Jensen tangled his fingers in Jared's hair and massaged Jared's skull as they kissed slowly, taking the time to re-learn each others mouths all over again.

 

Jared placed soft kisses on Jensen's mouth, keeping it superficial and playful as he occasionally nipped at the bottom lip “could spend the rest of my life like this” Jared muttered “just lying on this couch, kissing you and I'd never get bored”.

 

Jensen wrapped a leg around Jared's waist and slipped his hands under Jared's shirt, kneading the strong muscles of Jared's back, he loved the way Jared felt, he had gained a lot of muscle and Jensen couldn't stop touching him.

 

“You've changed so much” Jared said “You're so confident, so sure” and he trailed soft kisses down Jensen's jaw “you're so muscular now, no soft patches, all strong, hard muscle.... god I love it”.

 

Jensen shivered at Jared's onslaught and pulled Jared's mouth over his “just kiss me” he whispered “never stop kissing me, ever again”.

 

Jared smiled “anything for you” he slanted his mouth over Jensen's and did as he was told as he kissed Jensen within an inch of his life.

 

They laid there for what seemed like hours, just trading lazy kisses back and forth until Jared heard the clock strike one “hmmmm” he let out a disgruntled moan “it's getting late”.

 

Jensen sighed and rand his fingers through Jared's hair “this was the best night I had in a long time” he confessed and Jared smiled happily “me too” he replied.

 

Jared slowly got off of Jensen, even though her really didn't want to “if you want to” Jared hesitated “you can spend the night here, no strings, I have a spare room”.

 

Jensen looked at the other man, he had a great time and he didn't want to leave so he smiled and nodded “yeah, I guess I can stay the night”.

 

Jared's smile was blinding “great” he said “then we can have breakfast tomorrow” and Jensen smiled back at him.

 

Jared led Jensen up to the guest room “hold on” he said “I'll get you a shirt and a pair of boxer's” and he treaded to what Jensen thought was the master bedroom.

 

Jared came back and handed Jensen a small pile of clothing “here” he said “must be more comfortable then a pair of jeans” and Jensen smiled gratefully.

 

Jared walked over to another door “this is a small bathroom, you can use it, there's soap and shampoo and everything”.

 

Jensen looked around the comfortable room and the queen sized bed “thanks” he told Jared as he smiled at the other man “for letting me crash”.

 

Jared smiled and stepped out of the room “no problem” he replied “it's my pleasure, besides, this way I get to have breakfast with you”.

 

Jensen smiled as Jared bid him goodnight and closed the door behind him and went to his own room.

 

Jensen stepped into the bed and lay his head down on the soft pillow, he smiled at the memories of that night, how sweet and kind Jared had been, how they had laughed and kissed.

 

All of a sudden he sat up and looked at the door “screw this” he muttered and padded over to Jared's room.

 

Jared looked up from the book he was reading as he saw Jensen standing in his door opening “something wrong” he asked worried and got out of the bed.

 

Jensen shook his head “no, the room is perfect but...” and he paused for a moment and took a deep breath “I'm here” he said and Jared nodded confused “in your house” and Jared nodded again.

 

Jensen tried to find the right words as he looked at Jared, who was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, just like he was, opting to sleep without a shirt on “can I stay here” Jensen blurted out “I mean, in this room with you, in this bed”.

 

A slow smile spread across Jared's face and he nodded “yeah” he said softly “yeah, you can stay with me” and he pulled back the covers of the bed, making an inviting motion towards the mattress.

 

Jensen smiled and got in on the other side if the bed and watched as Jared sank down on the other side.

 

Jensen frowned as he noticed Jared stayed on the other end and he slowly scooted towards the tall man.

 

Jared's eyes widened as he felt Jensen crawl up to him and wrap his arms around his torso “you were to far away” Jensen whispered and rested his head on Jared's naked chest.

 

Jared smiled softly and felt like doing a happy dance in the middle of the street, clad in nothing but his boxer briefs.

 

Jared pulled Jensen down into a lying position and turned Jensen around so Jared was spooning him “god I missed this” Jared breathed as he wrapped his arm around Jensen's waist and his fingers trailed the muscles of Jensen's stomach.

 

Jensen sighed contently and snuggled back into Jared's embrace “me too, missed you holding me”and he laced their fingers together.

 

Jared buried his nose in Jensen's soft hair and closed his eyes, revelling in the sleepy warm skin of the other man “goodnight” he whispered and nuzzled Jensen's neck “don't let the bedbugs bite”.

 

Jensen giggle sleepily “you're here” he said softly “I'm not afraid of bedbugs, as long as you're here”.

 

Jared smiled sleepily and pulled Jensen closer, slowly the two men drifted off into the best night of sleep they both had since three years.


	7. Chapter 7

  
Author's notes: things are slowly but surely progressing between our boys  


* * *

Chapter 7:

 

 

Jensen yawned and stretched out languidly in the large bed, he reached over and frowned when he found Jared gone and his place cold.

 

After that first night back together they had made a habit of spending the weekends at Jared's place, sleeping in the same bed and just hanging out and cuddling “Jared?” Jensen called out but he got no reply.

 

He got out of bed and took a pair of sweats from the drawers Jared had cleared for him to use when he was at his place and threw on a white shirt “Jay” he called out once more.

 

Jensen slowly padded downstairs and looked around, there was no sign of Jared and the two dogs were lying next to the couch so he didn't go for a walk.

 

Then he heard splashing and a loud curse for the pool area and he walked over to the open doors “Jared?” he asked and as soon as he stepped outside he bumped into a half naked and dripping Jared Padalecki.

 

“Whoa, there gorgeous” Jared said as he grabbed Jensen by his upper arms “what's the rush”.

 

Jensen stumbled back and smiled “sorry, woke up alone, was wondering where you were” hr said and Jared nodded “yeah, sorry bout that, I know you don't like waking up alone but I was so restless and you looked all cute and sleepy”.

 

Jared leaned down to kiss Jensen's forehead and grabbed the towel from the table they were standing next to “really felt like going for a swim, you know” and he dried himself off “wanna have some breakfast?”.

 

Jensen nodded and proceeded Jared into the kitchen “do we have bacon” Jensen asked as he started rummaging through the refrigerator.

 

Jared smiled at Jensen's use of the word we, he had been on cloud nine every weekend for the past two weeks.

 

He couldn't believe his luck as he watched Jensen putter around in the kitchen, he hadn't been this happy in three years and he just wanted to memorise every move and word of Jensen as he moved around his house.

 

Jensen threw a few pieces of bacon in the pan and grabbed a carton of eggs “scrambled or sunny?” he asked Jared.

 

Jared smiled and put down the carton of OJ he had just pulled from the fridge “scrambled” he voted and Jensen broke a couple of eggs into a large bowl and fished a whisk from a drawer.

 

Jared walked over to a cupboard and pulled out some food for the dogs “here ya go, guys” he said as he filled the two bowls “have at it”.

 

“Babe, I'm gonna go change real quick, ok” Jared said as he indicated his trunks.

 

Jensen nodded and threw the egg mix into the pan “yeah, I'll have breakfast done in a few” and he stirred the mix in the pan.

 

Jared took a few moments to just look at Jensen, the man was just indescribably beautiful, the way the morning sun was hitting his face and hair, the scattering of freckles on cheeks that were flushed from the heat of the stove.

 

“Hey, Mr Spacy” Jensen teased “are you gonna go change or are you just going to stand there and watch me all day?”.

 

Jared pretended to think about that for a moment “hmmm, I better get some food first, that way I can last longer, cause looking at you.... I could do that all day”.

 

Jensen snickered and threw a small spoon in Jared's direction “get your ass in gear Padalecki” he said warmly and chuckled when Jared pouted and headed up the stairs.

 

Jared barged into the bedroom and pulled off his trunks “crap” he cursed as he nearly fell over a discarded pair of jeans.

 

He pulled a pair of sweats and a hoodie from the closet and put them on, he stopped for a moment and looked at the bed, he ran his hand along Jensen's side of the bed and smiled happily, they might not have progressed to a physical relationship, but the foundation was there.

 

His head jerked as he hear Jensen yell from downstairs that breakfast was ready and he hurried to the kitchen “I'm starving” Jared said as he sat down at the table as Jensen put a plate of food in front of him.

 

Jensen chuckled and sat down “you're always starving, you bottomless pit” and he poured them both a glass of OJ.

 

Jared took a bite and made humming sounds, indicating to Jensen that he was very much liking the food “Baby, you make the best eggs” he said as he took another bite.

 

Jensen laughed and put a piece of bacon in his mouth “doesn't take a scientist to make scrambled eggs Jay” he said “it's just sunny side gone wrong, basically”.

 

Jared shook his head “nah” he said “you put these spices and herbs in, makes it even better” and he leaned over to kiss Jensen's cheek “my little kitchen Princess” he joked.

 

Jensen raised his brow and slapped Jared's arm “you better watch that mouth of yours, I might use to much pepper and salt next time around” he threatened but Jared just laughed “I'd still love it”.

 

Jensen scowled and nodded “probably, you're stomach has lead lining, it seems”.

 

They ate their breakfast in silence and Jared stood up and did the dishes “man who makes eggs like this is not cleaning the dishes” and he ruffled Jensen's hair “you precious little thing” he drawled jokingly.

 

Jensen stood up and slapped Jared's ass “did you eat any sugar this morning?” he asked the other man “because you are way to chipper for this early in the morning..... then again, you've always been a morning person”.

 

“I'm gonna go take a shower” Jensen said and he disappeared up the stairs.

 

Jared whistled while he washed the dishes and mucked around with the dogs for a few minutes until he heard Jensen's voice calling out his name.

 

He treaded up the stairs and into the bedroom, his breath hitching when he saw Jensen standing in the bathroom doorway in nothing but a towel “yeah?” he asked, after he found his voice again.

 

Jensen smiled and took a step back “care to join me?” he asked “I might need some help washing my back, you know” he said coyly and disappeared into the bathroom.

 

Jared's head was reeling, Jensen had just asked him to shower with him, that would mean they would both be naked and he hadn't been naked with Jensen for over three years.

 

Jensen poked his head around the corner and frowned “you know, you don't have to if you don't want....” but Jared cut him off “no!” he said “I definitely want to, it's just.......” and he looked down at his crotch.

 

Jensen followed Jared's gaze and noticed the other mans erection and smiled “well, good to know that after all these years I still have that effect on you”.

 

Jared groaned “I don't want you to think that's all I want, it's just, you can't say shit like that... the thought of you wet and naked just does things to me”.

 

Jensen smiled shyly and grabbed Jared's hand “why don't you cone into the shower and do whatever you want.... to me”.

 

Jared's breath hitched and Jensen's hands went to his towel “no” Jared said and stopped Jensen “I wanna...” and he waved a hand in the general direction of the towel.

 

Jensen got the hint and drew his hands away from his towel “well then” he said smiling “what are you waiting for” and he went back into the bathroom.

 

Jared hurried out of his clothing and smiled when he heard the shower start to run, he grabbed a couple of towels and walked over to Jensen.

 

“Hey” he whispered and Jensen smiled softly “Hey” Jensen replied as he stepped closer to Jared.

 

Jared hesitated for a moment but then placed his hands around Jensen's naked waist “you feel so good, back in my arms” he whispered and bent his head down to kiss that sinful mouth.

 

Jensen parted his lips eagerly as Jared's tongue flicked along the seam of his mouth, begging for entrance.

 

Jared's body was going into overload and he was afraid he was gonna pass out, he had been anticipating this very moment forever, to feel Jensen in his arms like this again, and he swore to himself that he would never let Jensen go again.

 

He ran his hands along broad shoulders, down a small waist and rested his hands on the soft towel “can I....? he asked and Jensen nodded.

 

Jared slowly peeled the towel from Jensen's body and gasped as he felt his own body connect with that of the other man “I missed this” he muttered into Jensen's skin “missed holding you, touching you.... god, missed YOU so much”.

 

Jensen smiled and wrapped his arms around Jared's shoulder, fingertips grazing hard muscle and soft skin “you too” he said softly “god, Jay, missed you too” and he kissed Jared, licking at the taller man's bottom lips “put your hands on me Jay” he said.

 

Jared pulled back and looked at him, then he burst into laughter “I think someone has seen 'Titanic' one to many times” he joked.

 

Jensen smirked and stepped away “fine, then” he said pouting “don't touch me, whatever” and he turned around.

 

Jared hurried and grabbed Jensen's arm, spinning him around and saw the smirk on the green-eyed man's face “you little” he said and slammed their mouths together, claiming Jensen's lips in a fierce kiss and not stopping until Jensen was hard and panting into his mouth.

 

Jared pushed Jensen underneath the spray of the shower and enjoyed the sight of the water cascading down pale golden skin and wetting Jensen's hair so it was sticking to his head.

 

Jared grabbed the shower gel and a washcloth and gently started to wash Jensen from head to toe “I never want to shower alone again” Jensen said “it's way more relaxing to let someone else do all the work” and he winked at Jared.

 

Jared laughed and passed him the cloth “really?” he asked and Jensen nodded “well then, let's see if you are as good at giving as you are at receiving a wash”.

 

Jensen smirked evilly and went to work on Jared, Jared gasped as he felt Jensen's soapy hands on his body “not fair” he muttered as Jensen's hands stroked him all over.

 

Jensen smiled against Jared's wet skin and slid his hands down to Jared's erection “if you want to” he whispered into Jared's ear “I could stop”.

 

Jared groaned and shook his head “no, don't stop” he said and arched into Jensen's touch “never stop” and he bucked his hips when Jensen squeezed the base of his cock.

 

Jared opened his eyes and backed Jensen against the wall “my turn” he said and he grasped Jensen's already leaking cock “can I suck you” Jared pleaded “please, god, I wanna taste you so bad right now”.

 

Jensen moaned and nodded his head “I'm all yours, you can do whatever you please to me” he said and raised his hands above his head in a show of submission to everything Jared wanted to do with him.

 

Jared growled at the sight of Jensen sprawled against the wall, pale skin against the white tiles, water caressing every curve, every hard angle and without further ado he dropped to his knees in front of Jensen.

 

Jared sucked on the soft skin covering Jensen's hip bone and grabbed the hard shaft in his hands and then he spluttered for a moment when he got water up his nose.

 

Jensen nearly collapsed on the floor with laughter and he had trouble taking breaths as his stomach shook with mirth “patience, patience” he joked as he turned the spray so it wasn't bothering Jared anymore.

 

Jared looked up and narrowed his eyes “hmmmm” he said “offending the man who's about to suck you cock... maybe not the smartest thing to do” and he licked the head of Jensen's cock.

 

Jensen hissed as the wet tongue danced across the head and flicked along the bundle of nerves located below the crown “you're absolutely right” he breathed “please forgive me, it won't happed again” and he tangled his hands in Jared's wet hair.

 

Jared smiled and grabbed the swollen flesh in front of him once more, this time licking a hot path along the shaft feeling Jensen's stomach tremble beneath his fingers.

 

Jared ran a soothing hand up shivering thighs and sucked the head of Jensen's dick into his mouth, enjoying the soft sighs and little groans from above as Jensen's hips started to move with his mouth.

 

Jensen didn't know what to do with himself, it had been so long and the fact that it was Jared just made it better “oh, shit, yes” he muttered as Jared sucked him down to the hilt, the tip of his cock hitting the back of Jared's throat.

 

Jared savoured the taste of Jensen in his mouth, the heavy weight of that thick cock on his tongue and Jensen's needy little thrusts into his warm mouth.

 

Jared felt the hand in his hair tighten and pull him up “what?” he asked as Jensen slanted his mouth over his and pushed his tongue into Jared's mouth “can't wait anymore” Jensen muttered and sank to his knees.

 

Jared practically growled when he saw emeralds eyes looking up at him as a soft hand gripped him tight “shit” he cursed “you look so fucking good on your knees like that” and he ran his fingers through Jensen's short hair.

 

Jensen smirked up and then sucked the head of Jared's cock into his mouth making the taller man groan deep in his throat at the wet heat that surrounded him.

 

Jensen licked and sucked at Jared's cock, and he couldn't get enough of the taste of the tall man, after having been without for so long he was eager to take all of Jared in and he did just that, feeling his throat close around Jared's dick.

 

Jared's hips stuttered forwards at the feel of Jensen mouth surrounding his and clever fingers caressing his skin.

 

Jared copied Jensen's move from earlier and dragged the shorter man back to his feet, spun him around and pressed him up against the wall.

 

Jensen watched as Jared wrapped his hand around their dicks and started stroking them together, Jensen tilted his head back when Jared fastened his mouth on Jensen's neck and sucked at his pulse point.

 

Jensen keened as Jared thrust against him, his hand a tight grip on their cocks “come on baby” Jared encouraged “I wanna feel you come apart against me” and he sucked Jensen's tongue into his mouth.

 

Jared kept up a rhythm and it wasn't long before Jensen felt that he was about to come “Jare” he begged “Jay, I'm gonna come.... god I'm gonna come” he groaned and shot his load all over Jared's fist and cock.

 

The feel of Jensen's release hitting his skin sent Jared over the edge and he came with a grunt against Jensen's lips.

 

Jared came back to himself when he felt tremors running through Jensen's body and he looked up, baffled at the little chuckles leaving Jensen's mouth.

 

“You find that funny?” he teased as he licked along Jensen's jaw “you better not be laughing at me.... or you're not coming for a month”.

 

Jensen raised his brow and chuckled again “not laughing at you” he panted “god, it just felt so fucking food..... jerking off should not feel that good”.

 

Jared smiled and wrapped his arms around Jensen's waist, pulling him close “that was amazing” he muttered into Jensen's neck “I'm never jerking off by myself again” and Jensen laughed “you're such a goddamn liar” he said lovingly.

 

Jared shook his head “nope” he said “every time I feel like jerking off, I'm gonna call you and you have to come over” and he kissed Jensen's ear “besides, it's way more fun like this”.

 

Jensen chuckled and turned the shower off “come on” he said as he goaded Jared out of the stall “I'm starting to turn into a prune here” and he showed Jared his wrinkled fingers.

 

Jared grabbed Jensen's hand and kissed every digit “you're perfect” he said and hugged Jensen's back to his chest “you're just too fucking perfect”.

 

Jensen giggled and pulled away from Jared “you're full of cram” he said and grabbed a towel “you're biased, by post orgasmic bliss”.

 

Jared wriggled his eyebrows and smirked “damn right, wanna go again?”.

 

Jensen laughed and slapped Jared with the towel, as if on cue the doorbell rang and Jensen smiled “I'll get it” he said as he wrapped the towel around his waist “it's probably that dog walker, I'll tell him we'll walk the dogs on our own today”.

 

Jensen walked out into the bedroom and pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt “you try to get yourself together ok” and he winked at the tall man still dazed in the bathroom.

 

Jensen padded downstairs on his bare feet and hair still wet and was greeted by two rambunctious dogs who jumped around his feet to get to the door “will the two of you take a damn chill pill” Jensen said chuckling at the over eager animals.

 

The bell sounded again “Yeah, yeah” he yelled as he walked to the door “I'm comin'”.

 

Jensen took the bolt off the door and pulled it open “Oh my fucking GOD!”.

 

Jensen stepped back at Julie's shriek as she saw him, then she noticed his state of dress and the wet hair “Oh my FUCING GOD!” she yelled and pushed him aside to get in the house.

 

“Hey man” Chad greeted him as he followed his wife into the house “Hey” Julie said “HEY!” and she huffed “he's here wearing that, looking like he just got out of the shower and all you can muster is a freakin' HEY!”.

 

The dogs came around the corner and happily greeted Chad and Julie “hey puppies” Julie cooed as she forgot for a moment what she had just come into “aww, cute little puppies” and she ruffled their fur.

 

Chad chuckled and petted Harley “I don't think that 'puppy' is the appropriate word here, sweet” he said “these damn animals weigh more than you do”.

 

Julie turned and frowned at Jensen “you!” she pointed at him “you have some damn explaining to do, Mr” she said as she poked his chest with her finger.

 

Jensen rubbed over the sore spot and smiled “nice to see you too, Jules” he said “how was vacation with Chad's folks?”.

 

She scoffed and stepped into the living room “Jared!” she yelled “Jared get your fucking ass down here” she demanded when she didn't get an answer.

 

Jared joined Chad and Jensen at the bottom of the stairs “Ok” he said “so, where should I go?”.

 

Chad chuckled and slapped his back “dude” he said smiling “you can move to freakin Africa and it still wouldn't be far enough”.

 

Jared sighed and walked into the living room, followed by the other two men “Jared” Julie said again as Jared cam into sight “sit” she ordered “you too” she told Jensen.

 

Jensen and Jared both sat down on the sofa and looked at the tiny woman pacing the room “I can't believe you guys” she said as she focused all her attention on them.

 

Jensen had figured she wouldn't really be into them getting back together that fast, but where Jared was concerned he just couldn't help himself.

 

“I can't believe you guys didn't TELL us” she said, looking hurt “how long have the two of you been together? She asked and Jared answered “a couple of weeks”.

 

She frowned and stared them down “a few fucking weeks, and you didn't think to tell your best friends, gee I feel real loved, right now”.

 

Jensen's eyes widened and then he understood “baby” he said and he wrapped her up in a hug “we're sorry, we wanted to tell you in person, not over the phone”.

 

She eyed him and tugged on his shirt “are you sure?” she demanded and he smiled “like we would keep something like this from you guys, you have been with us from the beginning, supported us from the start” he said.

 

A slow smile appeared on Julie's face “so, the two of you are what... dating again?” she asked as she looked at both of them.

 

Jared smiled and nodded “Yeah” and he sent Jensen a warm smile “we're right back where we should be, together”.

 

Jensen smiled and blew a kiss at Jared, making Julie giggle “awww, 's about fucking time too” and she slapped Jensen's shoulder “auw, woman”.

 

Chad laughed and patted Jared's back “it's just nice to see the both of you smiling like that again” he said and Jared chuckled “thanks, man” he said “that really means a lot”.

 

Julie hugged Jensen close “I'm so happy for you, baby” she said “but don't make the same mistakes as last time, ok”.

 

Jensen smiled and looked at Jared, who was talking to Chad “don't worry, Jules” he said “both of us have changed, we grew up and we still love each other” he kissed her cheek “but thanks for the concern, and trust me when I say.... I'm the happiest since three years and I don't want to lose him ever again”.

 

Julie smiled and walked over to Jared “hey, you be good now, you hear” she said and he smiled “Jules” he said and he hugged her “I'm gonna be the best damn boyfriend in the whole freakin world” he said and lifted her up into the air.

 

Julie chuckled and ordered him to put her down “fine” he said and dumped her on the sofa “you guys want some coffee?” he asked and headed towards the kitchen.

 

Jensen sat down opposite the newly weds and Chad smiled at him “you look happy, man” he said and Jensen smiled “I am happy” he replied.

 

Chad softened his gaze “just..... take good care of each other, ok, don't let history repeat itself”.

 

Jensen smiled and looked in the direction of the kitchen “trust me, we won't” he said “we have learned our lesson fist time around”.


	8. Chapter 8

  
Author's notes: muahahahah, I am an evil bitch, bow down before me :P:P, joke!:D  


* * *

Chapter 8:

 

 

Jensen opened the door to the apartment and walked inside, dropping his bag on the couch “Dave?” he called out, to see if the other man was home.

 

Dave walked out of his bedroom and glared at Jensen “were you with that asshole again?” he asked.

 

Jensen sighed, it had been like this ever since he and Jared got back together, Dave just couldn't accept it, not that Jared had been making any effort to ease Dave's mind, Jared hated Dave just as much as he did in high school, as he did three years ago.

 

“Dave” Jensen sighed exasperated “we've been over this again and again” Jensen took his day planner from his bag and checked to see if he had any appointments today, then he remembered he was having lunch with Jules today.

 

“Jensen” Dave said as he grabbed Jensen's arm “this guy is wrong for you, you should not get back together with him, stay here, with me”.

 

Realisation dawned on Jensen “are you still on that?” he shook his head “I thought you got over that years ago, you told me when I came to live here that we would just be friends”.

 

Dave huffed and stepped towards Jensen “I have taken better care of you in the three years of living together than Jared ever did” and he turned Jensen towards him “you belong with me”.

 

Jensen's eyes widened and he pulled his arm from Dave's grip “Dave, I've never been interested in you, you know this, there was Jared first and quite frankly there was ONLY Jared” he said.

 

Dave's eyes narrowed “Jared treated you like trash!” he was raising his voice now and Jensen took another step forward “He changed” Jensen defended Jared “more importantly, I changed, I'm not the shy, meek guy I used to be” he took a deep breath “I know this and Jared knows it too, we are adults and if I decide I want to give this relationship another change then that is MY call!”.

 

Jensen was annoyed that Dave thought he was still like before, that he would take shit from Jared, but most of all because Dave lied, he pretended to be his friend wile all along he had a greater agenda.

 

“Well then” Dave said maliciously “get the fuck out, go live with your little boyfriend, you deserve each other”.

 

Jensen gasped “you're kicking me out” he asked “just because I don't like you the way you like me, that's bull”.

 

Dave smirked “It might me, but this place is in MY name, technically you have no business here, so get out or I'm calling the cops”.

 

Jensen's jaw dropped “fine” he said “give me a little time to pack my stuff and I'll be out of your hair”.

 

He hurried to his room and started packing, he was lucky that a fair amount of his stuff was at Jared's since he had been spending a lot of time there the past few weeks, making the sleep overs last longer and longer.

 

He was mad that he had to get a new place but he could probably crash with Chris and Danny for a while, and remembered to get earplugs for himself if he did.

 

Chris and Danny got their heads out of their ass about a year ago and decided that they were perfect for each other, even though it boggled Jensen's mind, clean and proper Danny with messy and sloppy Chris, but they hadn't killed each other just jet.

 

He had the remainder of his things packed within an hour and a half and hauled it all to his car, making sure not to forget little things, like his cd's and DVD's in the living room.

 

Dave ushered him out of the apartment and unceremoniously slammed the door shut after he shoved Jensen out of it.

 

Jensen huffed and slapped himself in the head for never noticing what an ass Dave actually was, Jules was gonna kill him, she had been telling him to get out that damn apartment for the past three years, but he had been stubborn and stayed.

 

He made his way to his car and saw as it was packed with his personal belongings, he sighed deeply and got in the drivers seat.

 

He parked the car in front of the little lunch room and locked it securely, if it got stolen because he left the keys in, which had happened more often than he was comfortable admitting to, he would lose everything he had, not just a car.

 

He waved at Julie, who was already sitting on the terrace, sipping on an ice tea “hey, baby” she said as she got up to hug him “what're you hauling in your car?”.

 

He sat down and ordered a coke “my stuff” he said “” Dave kicked me out, because he wanted me all the time and he flipped when me and Jared got back together”.

 

Julie narrowed her eyes “I'm gonna kick that little rat's ass” she fumed “I always knew he was trouble, tell me you told him to stuff it”.

 

Jensen chuckled, Julie still as protective as ever “something like that” he said “I'm not going back there, probably crash with Chris for a while”.

 

Julie frowned “what, no, you have to stay with Chad and Me, we got a spare room” she said and Jensen chuckled “no offence babe” he said “but you're the only person who can tolerate living with Chad, me, I'd go insane”.

 

Julie chuckled and waited as the waiter put their lunches down on the table “thank you” she thanked him and Jensen followed her example.

 

“I can't believe that little shit” Julie said in between bites “he played your friend in hope that you would fall for him?” and Jensen nodded “looks like” he replied.

 

Julie shook her head “what an ass hat” she said “like you would ever even look twice at him, in that way, anyway's” she took a sip and looked at Jensen “I mean, look at what Jared looks like and then what he looks like”.

 

Jensen chuckled “well, Jared has an unfair advantage” he said “there's no one who looks as good as Jared does”.

 

Julie chuckled “you're totally biased” she said and he grinned “damn straight” he chuckled “I know what he looks like naked” and he winked at Julie “trust me, there is no man more perfect than he is”.

 

Julie snorted and took another bite “you're such an ass, I'll have you know that my man is very perfect himself”.

 

Jensen grinned “too skinny and too short for my taste, sorry” he said and Julie stuck out her tongue “he's tall enough for me, and he isn't skinny” she added “he's lean, there's a difference”.

 

Jensen smiled and they finished their lunch “let's go over to Chris” Julie said “let's see if he can pull himself away from Danny long enough to help you settle in”.

 

Jensen nodded and they got into his car, Julie had to rearrange some stuff first before she could sit down and Jensen chuckled as she agitatedly pushed his stuff to the back “you have to much shit” she said.

 

Jensen looked into the back of his car “considering this is everything I own” he said “and it fits in the back of a car, I'd say it's not all that much”.

 

Jensen started the car and they were at Chris' place in no time “Jenny, Jules” Chris yelled and enveloped them in a hug “good to see you”.

 

Jensen smiled and hugged his friend “hey, man” he said “I have a favour to ask of you”.

 

Chris raised a brow and smiled “shoot” he said.

 

Jensen smiled back at his friend and explained the entire ordeal of this morning “so I kinda need a place to stay and I was wondering if I could use your spare for a couple of nights, to find a place”.

 

“Oh, man” Chris said “that totally sucks, but I kinda lent in out to Steve, his building is being fumigated and that's gonna take a couple of days, cleaning and shit”.

 

Jensen frowned but Julie smiled “good” she said “now you HAVE to stay with me and Chad”.

 

Jensen chuckled “you planned this, didn't you” he teased and pulled on her thick braid “it's all a bit conspiracy” she teased right back.

 

They drank coffee with Chris and left when Chris needed to go to an appointment “later, guys” he said and they waved at him.

 

Julie was bouncing all the way to her house, they and Chad bought it a few weeks before their marriage and it was small but cosy, it had taken some time to get it fixed up but now it was a nice place and just right for Julie and Chad. 

 

Jensen parked in the driveway and followed Julie into the house “Chad!” Julie yelled as she walked into the house “I'm home, and I brought a guest”.

 

They walked into the living room and Jensen smiled as he saw Jared sitting on the couch next to Chad “babe” Jared said as he got up with a smile on his face “this is a pleasant surprise” and he grabbed Jensen's hips, pulling him in close.

 

Jensen grinned into Jared's kiss as the taller man claimed his lips “hmm” he hummed softly as Jared's fingers stroked the skin of his hips under his shirt “hey” he whispered as Jared pulled off and placed a small peck on his mouth.

 

Jared cupped Jensen's face and bent his head for another kiss, after that shower scene a week ago he couldn't stop touching Jensen.

 

“Hey!” Chad roused them from their kiss “no gay sex in my new house” he joked and Julie pouted “party pooper, go ahead guys.... don't let us stop you” and she eyed them playfully.

 

“Woman” Chad scolded teasingly “are you still on that gay sex thing” and laughed as she nodded “what” she said “I just happen to think it to be amazingly hot when two hot guys make out, far be it for me to stop them when they want to go further”.

 

Jared chuckled and wrapped Julie into a hug “naughty girl” he teased and she slapped his shoulder “get lost, you giant” she said.

 

Julie and Jensen plopped down on the couch and Chad got them both something to drink “so hon” Julie said as Chad sat down “Jen's gonna be staying with us for a little while”.

 

Chad frowned “yeah, ok, something happened” he said, tone worried.

 

Julie shook her head “nothing serious, Dave's real personality came out and he kicked Jen out of the house”.

 

Jared scowled “he did what!” he demanded and Jensen stood up to sit next to him, trying to keep Jared's temper from flaring up “calm down, baby” he said “noting happened, he still.... liked me, the way he did in high school”.

 

Jared fumed and Jensen laced their fingers together “he touch you?” Jared asked and Jensen scooted closer, smiling “no, you big strong protector you” he teased “he just kicked me out, nothing lese, so I need to find a new place, and I'll stay here till I find it”.

 

Jensen didn't notice the frown of Jared's face and he proceeded to talk to Julie and Chad about the necessary arrangement and placed to start looking for a new apartment.

 

Suddenly Jared shot up and grabbed Jensen's hand “come with me for a sec” he said and he dragged Jensen out to the small backyard and shut the sliding doors behind them.

 

“What's wrong” Jensen asked as Jared led him away from the house so they couldn't be overheard.

 

Jared shook his head and smiled “nothing” he said “I just thought of something, but I don't know if you would like it”.

 

Jensen frowned “tell me” he said and Jared hesitated for a moment “come stay with me” he blurted out and blushed “I mean, you spend most time with me anyway's and I thought.... you can still look for a new place, but I would like it if we gave it a try”.

 

Jared looked at Jensen and smiled softly “I know it's all new for us, again” and he took a deep breath “but I miss you like crazy when you're not around, and I love it when I wake up next to you, besides” and he smirked “my dogs like you”.

 

Jensen smiled “I don't know, Jared” he said “are we ready for this?”.

 

Jared smiled “I've been ready for that since I saw you at the wedding, the only question is... are you?”.

 

Jensen though about it for a few moment and then a slow smile crept up his face “yeah” he said and Jared's smile was blinding “yeah?” he asked and Jensen smiled again “yeah, Jared, I'd love to stay with you”.

 

Jared whooped softly and slammed their mouths together, sliding his tongue into the wet heat of Jensen's welcoming mouth.

 

Jensen groaned as Jared pressed him up against the fence and slipped his hands underneath Jensen's shirt to clutch at the soft skin.

 

Jensen buried his hands in Jared's hair and pulled him down for a deeper kiss, loving Jared's possessive touch and the feel of Jared's body against his “yeah” he muttered “I think I'm really gonna love staying with you”.

 

Jared chuckled and rested their foreheads together “you've been away to long” he muttered “I want you”.

 

Jensen's breath stopped at the declaration and he licked at Jared's bottom lip “I want you too, more than you'll ever know”.

 

“Hey” Chad's voice interrupted them once more “like I said, no gay sex in my new house”.

 

Jensen and Jared laughed and went back inside where Julie sat on the couch smiling like crazy “So” she said “I guess we don't have to get the spare bedroom ready?”.

 

Jensen blushed and shook his head “sorry” he said “but Jared...” Julie cut him of with a smile “thrust me Jen” she said “I have no problem with you saying with Jared”.

 

She focused her eyes on Jared “you” she said and pointed at Jared “you better treat him well, or I WILL kill your ass”.

 

Jared smiled and nodded “I'll take good care of him, promise” and he grabbed Jensen's hand “let's go get you settled in”.

 

Julie laughed as Jared all but shoved Jensen out of the house “you know the way” Jared said as he walked over to his own car.

 

Jensen smiled as he pulled up to Jared's house and Jared opened his door before he even shut the engine off and tugged Jensen from the car “good to have you home.... even if it is only temporarily”.

 

Jared didn't add that he really hoped that Jensen would move in on a more permanent basis “let's get your stuff inside”.

 

Jensen opened the back of the SUV and they started to take his things into the house, bringing his clothes and stuff to Jared's bedroom, Jared showed him where he could put everything, from his shaving gear to his cd's and his office stuff.

 

Jared cleaned out a few more drawers so Jensen could place all his stuff in them and he watched as Jensen walked around the house, placing his things where the should always stay if Jared had a say in it.

 

“I'm gonna fix us something to eat, ok” Jared said as he watched Jensen putter about in the bedroom.

 

Jensen nodded “ok, I'll be down in a few minutes”.

 

Jared smiled as Jensen went back to arranging his stuff in the closets and the bathroom “hey, Jen” he called out and grinned as Jensen's head popped around the corner “Yeah?” he replied “I'm really glad you're here”.

 

Jensen smiled “I'm glad to be here, Jay” he said and went back into the bathroom.

 

Jared went downstairs and rummaged through his cupboards in search for something decent to eat, he really needed to go groceries shopping.

 

He finally found something edible and set the table for two, he smiled as he placed the second plate on the table and thought that he could get used to setting the table for two, from now on.

 

Harley and Sadie were jumping around and he smiled, his dogs were happy with the new playmate too, Jen had been staying with him in the weekends and sometimes through the week and the dogs had gotten used to him.

 

Jared looked up as Jensen walked into the kitchen and stole a slice of cucumber from one of the small plates “hey” Jared scoffed teasingly as he pulled Jensen into his arms “manners” and he kissed his boyfriends mouth, tasting Jensen and cucumber.

 

Jensen chuckled lightly and stole another slice “hey, I'm your guest” he said “you are obligated to feed me”.

 

Jared smirked and took the slice and placed it in his own mouth, half was in his mouth and he held it with his teeth.

 

Jensen smiled as he got the hint and wrapped his mouth around the other half, both of them biting down, their lips brushing as they are half a slice of the cucumber.

 

Jared smiled into the kiss and pressed his thighs forward to part Jensen's and slipped his tongue into Jensen's mouth.

 

Jensen leaned into the kiss and spread his legs wider to accommodate Jared, feeling their growing erections press together.

 

Jensen smirked and pulled back “food first” he said and winked at Jared “food first, and sex later”.

 

Jared's eyes widened with lust and nuzzled the side of Jensen's face “damn, baby” he said “you can't say stuff like that and expect me to be able to eat normally after that”.

 

Jensen smirked and stepped away “I'll make it up to you, later” and he grabbed a plate to take it to the table.

 

Jared smiled and followed Jensen with a few more plates before he sat down “well, dig in” Jared said as he motioned to the food.

 

They ate in a comfortable silence and cleaned the dishes when they were done.

 

“I'm gonna walk the dogs” Jared said as he grabbed the leashes and laughed as Harley and Sadie jumped around excitedly.

 

Jensen laughed and nodded “yeah, ok” he said “I'm gonna take a long shower, see you in a few”.

 

Jared hesitated a moment, not sure he wanted to leave the house if Jensen was going to be wet and naked, but then he figured he was gonna have plenty of chances to see Jensen wet and naked, he didn't have to do everything today.

 

Jensen walked up stairs and turned on the shower, he grabbed a pair of clean boxers and a shirt and went into the bathroom.

 

He made quick work of washing up and then he just stood under the spray for a few minutes, just enjoying the feeling of warm water on his skin.

 

He dried himself off and pulled on the clean boxers and shirt and made his way downstairs to watch some TV.

 

Jensen looked up as Jared walked into the living room “well, the monsters are good for the night, I'm gonna take a quick shower” and he disappeared upstairs.

 

Jensen startled when Jared plopped down next to him, hair still wet and skin warm and damp from the shower.

 

Jensen smiled and without warning straddled Jared's lap “hey” Jared said smiling as Jensen wriggled to get comfortable “hey” Jensen replied.

 

Jared placed his hands on Jared's waist and sat up straight “to what do I owe the pleasure” and he kissed along Jensen's jaw.

 

Jensen smiled and tangled his fingers in Jared's wet hair “I just really want to feel you” and he pulled Jared's shirt over his head and threw it on the floor followed swiftly by Jensen's own shirt.

 

Jared moaned as Jensen pressed their naked chests together and licked and nipped at Jensen's collarbone “you're so beautiful” Jared muttered against Jensen's flushing skin.

 

Jensen smiled and leaned his head back to give Jared better access to his neck as the tall man sucked on the sensitive skin, gasping as Jared nipped at his ear and arching into Jared's touch.

 

Jensen pulled back a bit and stared into Jared's hazel eyes “take me upstairs” he said and pressed his lips softly to Jared's “make love to me” he whispered and slid his tongue into Jared's mouth.

 

Jared gasped and kissed Jensen passionately “are you sure?” he asked and Jensen huffed “Jared, if you don't take me to bed and make love to me right this instant, I will kill you..... dead”.

 

Jared chuckled and stood up, holding Jensen up, with the shorter man's legs around his waist as he climbed the stairs “damn” Jensen said in awe “you're strong”.

 

Jared smiled and opened the bedroom door.


	9. Chapter 9

  
Author's notes: The Lovely Lori AKA jodean, brought it to my attention that I still owed my faithful LWFAW readers something :D. so here it is  


* * *

*Autors note: It has repeatedly been brought to my attention that my spelling and grammer can be a bit too faulty. So I have decided to look for a beta. If you like my stories and have the time (and enthusiasm) to beta, please PM me. I am looking for someone who would like to Beta ALL my stories but if you just want to beta 1 that is also possible. also, I write pretty fast (maybe 1 or 2 chapters per week) and I like to keep my readers updated so I would prefer someone who beta's fast (if that makes any sense) :P

 

people found the spelling and grammer errors very annoying and what is the reason of posting your stories here if you don't make the stories pleasurable to the readers.... right. 

 

hmmm, kinda feels like a personal add. Lonley writers girl seeks enthusiastic beta for her stories, must like long walks on the beach and frisky women :P

 

anyways, let me know if you are interested :D.

 

this chapter is still UNBETA'd however, so sorry for any spelling and grammer errors.

 

___________________________________________________

 

Chapter 8:

 

 

Jared threw Jensen down on the large bed and covered the man's smaller frame with his larger one “missed you, so fucking bad” he muttered against the soft skin of Jensen's neck.

 

Jared licked and sucked at Jensen's skin making sure to pay extra attention to Jensen's nipples, sucking and biting at the sensitive nubs, coaxing them into hard little peaks.

 

Jensen growled and arched into Jared “shit, Jay” he muttered as Jared trailed a path of wet licks down his abdomen “forgot.....” his breath hitched “forgot how good we are”.

 

Jared smiled and sucked the skin right above the top of Jensen's boxers “oh, baby” Jared whispered “I'm gonna make you remember” he hooked his fingers in Jensen's boxer briefs and started to shimmy them down “I'll make sure you'll never forget, ever again, just how good we are”.

 

Jared swiftly slid the briefs down Jensen's legs and looked up that golden body, spattered with caramel freckles.

 

Jared traced the tiny specks with his tongue and growled when Jensen rolled his hips “uhn, baby” Jared groaned as Jensen's hands suck into his hair “taste so fucking good”.

 

Jensen sighed and just enjoyed the things Jared was doing to his body, occasionally looking down at the other man to see Jared's tongue flicking out and lick his skin.

 

Jared traced butterfly kisses down the V of Jensen's body to the hard cock nestled in coarse curls “god” Jared breathed as he took Jensen's erection in his hand, cupping the balls with his other.

 

“I've wanted to do this.... for such a long time” and he licked the head of Jensen's cock, making the shorter man buck his hips up and smiled as a surprised hiss came from parted lips.

 

Jared licked and kissed the shaft, enjoying the musky smell and taste that was purely Jensen, Jensen still smelled like he did three years ago, still tasted the same as Jared swallowed Jensen's cock down to the hilt.

 

Jensen weaved his fingers in Jared's hair to have some kind of hold on, but the sucking sensation of Jared's mouth and those strong fingers massaging his balls were causing Jensen to loose all grip on reality.

 

The sensation was amazing, the fact that he was here, in this bed with Jared had his mind spinning “Jared” he mewled as the other man sucked enthusiastically on his cock “Jared, please”.

 

Jared took pity on Jensen and increased suction, felt Jensen's fingers flutter against his scalp, the trembling of Jensen's thighs increasing, indicating that the other man was close.

 

Jared reached one hand up and tweaked a nipple, grinning around the hard shaft as he felt Jensen's hips stutter and then groaned when he felt salty cream spill into his mouth.

 

He sucked on Jensen's cock and swallowed all his come, savouring the taste and licking Jensen's softening dick clean.

 

Jared crawled up Jensen's body and chuckled at Jensen's heaving breaths “shit, baby” he muttered into freckled shoulders “I missed that, missed drinking you down, tasting you” and he licked a path up Jensen's neck “still taste so damn good”.

 

Jensen's chest was heaving and his fingers danced across Jared's skin, not knowing what to do with them.

 

Jared felt Jensen's hands grab his shoulders and try to flip them over “no” Jared said as he caught on to Jensen's intentions “I don't..... I wanna come... in you”.

 

Jensen growled and pulled Jared's mouth down and thrust his tongue into the wet heat of the other man's mouth.

 

Jared chuckled and pushed Jensen's thighs apart “I'll take that as a 'yes Jared please'” he teased and he nipped at Jensen's collar bone.

 

Jensen arched into Jared's touch and slid his hands to Jared's lean hips so he could push the shorts off.

 

Jared sat back and helped Jensen to rid him from the rest of his clothing and sank down onto the naked body underneath him.

 

Jensen moaned hotly in Jared's ear as Jared rocked their hips together, both their cock creating a delicious friction between them.

 

Jensen wrapped his legs around Jared's hips and pulled the man in closer “Jared” he muttered as he wantonly rocked his hips up into Jared “Jared, come on”.

 

Jared stilled his movements and looked at Jensen “Jen...” he paused for a moment “I... after you.. there's never been anyone else”.

 

Jensen gaped at Jared, he couldn't believe that Jared hadn't had sex for three years, with the way he looked “Jared, don't.... you don't have to lie to make me feel better” he said.

 

Jared let out a chuckled “trust me” he said “I'm not saying this to please you” and he kissed Jensen's plush mouth “I just couldn't, every time I'd get close.... something would remind me of you and me, of what we used to have and then I just couldn't any more”.

 

Jensen blushed “I.... I'm sorry” he said “I have... me and Jesse.... I mean, we were together for six months”.

 

Jared nodded and smiled “it's ok” he said “I didn't expect you not to have sex or anything, I just wanted you to know that I haven't, been waiting for you”.

 

Jensen smiled and reached over to the nightstand in search for the lube “I've always used protection” Jensen said and handed the bottle to Jared “I've never been anyone else's, always yours” and he spread his legs for Jared “make love to me” and he stroked Jared's face “make love to me, make me remember”.

 

Jared groaned and uncapped the bottle of lube “are you sure?” he asked and Jensen nodded furiously “yeah” he choked out “yeah, just.... make me yours again”.

 

Jared let out a small whimper and slicked his fingers with the clear gel and moved his hand between Jensen's spread legs.

 

Jared traced the tight ring with slick fingers, applying light pressure to get Jensen used to him, sliding the gel around in copious amounts as he slowly pressed one finger into tight heat.

 

Jensen let out a growl and pressed his hips down onto Jared's finger, Jared crawled up Jensen's body so he could kiss that moaning mouth, swallowing all of Jensen's needy sounds while he worked Jensen's ass with his finger.

 

Jared felt Jensen get impatient so he added another finger, pressing in deeper and more forceful “you look so beautiful like this” Jared muttered against Jensen's mouth “I could look at you for ages and never get bored, I could just stay like this, my fingers buried in you and be happy for the rest of my life”.

 

Jensen growled and moved his hips a little “no offence” he whispered “but you better use more than just your fingers” and Jared laughed softly.

 

Jared took his fingers out and reentered with three, shoving them inside so his palm was flush with Jensen's ass “good, baby?” he asked as he slowly stretched the tight hole with his digits “feels so good to me, you're so damn tight”.

 

Jensen's breath hitched and then his back arched off the bed when Jared pressed his fingers into his prostate, letting out a low cry and digging his fingers into Jared's biceps.

 

Jared paced a soothing hand on Jensen's abdomen and set a slow and dirty pace with his fingers, making sure he pressed into Jensen's spot time and time again.

 

Jensen was pleading and begging for Jared to fuck him, whispering his name over and over again “please, Jared, Jay, come on” needy little breaths interrupting the whimpered words “jay, get in me, 's been too long, too long”.

 

Jared nodded his head, he agreed, it had been way too long since they had done this and he knew that if he had to go another second without having Jensen he would probably spontaneously combust.

 

Jared poured some lube on his leaking cock and wiped his hand on the sheets, not wanting to make messy hand prints on Jensen's skin.

 

Jared situated Jensen's legs around his waist and he placed the head of his cock at Jensen's tight entrance “Jen” he whispered “Jen, open your eyes” and he kissed a freckled cheek “I want you to look at me, want to look at you”.

 

Jensen opened his eyes and gasped hen he connected with Jared's almost black eyes “damn” Jensen muttered “Jared, come ON!”.

 

Jared leant down and kissed Jensen's lips, slipped his tongue into Jensen's mouth and licked around the hot cavern as he slowly thrust his hips forward, embedding himself in Jensen's tight heat.

 

Jensen moaned into the kiss and tightened his legs around Jared's waist, opening his mouth further to accept Jared's nimble tongue as he explored Jensen's mouth.

 

Jared gripped Jensen's thighs and moved his hips in shallow thrusts as he rested his upper body completely on Jensen, enjoying the feel of their naked bodies flush together.

 

Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared's waist and sucked his tongue into his mouth “I love you” Jared muttered into the heated kiss “god I love you so fucking much”.

 

Jensen smiled and licked at Jared's bottom lips “love you too” he said “fuck” and he bucked his hips as Jared hit that spot deep inside “never.... uhn, never stopped... loving you”.

 

Jared lifted up onto his fore arms and quickened his thrusts “come on” he whispered and grabbed Jensen's hard cock “I want you to come, come with my cock up your ass, want to feel you squeeze around me”.

 

Jensen's breath hitched and he undulated his hips together with Jared's quick thrusts “yeah” Jared murmured “that's it, baby, you're so close, aren't you” and Jensen nodded his head “god, I can feel it” Jared groaned “can feel that ass trying to milk my cock”.

 

Jensen threw his head back and just surrendered to the sensation of Jared inside of him, surrounding him “I love you, I love you, I love you” he chanted.

 

Jensen felt Jared change the angle of his thrusts and he could only mutter Jared's name one more time before he came hard across both their stomachs.

 

Jared felt Jensen's ass constrict around his dick and felt the inner walls flutter with the intensity of Jensen's orgasm.

 

Jared grunted and deepened his thrusts, wanting desperately to come in that hot ass, to mark Jensen his again, and this time make sure it stayed that way.

 

Jensen purposefully squeezed his ass tight around Jared's cock and pulled Jared's mouth into a heated kiss.

 

Jared was panting into Jensen's mouth, he was so close on the edge he could feel his dick twitching inside Jensen's hole, felt his balls draw up to his body and he screamed Jensen's name as he shot his load in Jensen's body.

 

Felt that needy ass squeeze and milk his cock for every last drop of come he could muster, his dick pumping into Jensen, legs shaking and his chest hurt from the shock and shear pleasure of his orgasm.

 

Slowly the shocks subsided and he felt his dick start to soften “oh, god” he groaned as he slowly pulled out of Jensen “that.was.amazing!” he said.

 

Jensen giggled and placed sweet kisses on Jared's sweaty brow “yeah” he replied “I think I could stand to do that every once in a while”.

 

Jared let out a breathy laugh “good” he said “but not right now, ok” and he sank down next to Jensen “I think I nearly killed myself doing that, I don't think I've ever came that hard in my entire life”.

 

Jensen chuckled and turned to face Jared “well” he said “this was the first orgasm in three years that wasn't your own doing, I guess you're entitled to be a little exhausted”.

 

Jared grinned and pulled Jensen into his arms “no” he said as Jensen closed his eyes “you can't go to sleep just yet”.

 

Jensen opened his eyes and let out a soft whine “why not?” he asked “I'm tired and sleepy, my boyfriend just fucked the life out of me, I need to recuperate”.

 

Jared chuckled and tucked Jensen's head in the crook of his neck “can we just talk some.... I just” and he breathed deeply “this was really important to me, a real big deal, I don't want it to be over just yet”.

 

Jensen nodded his head “it was a big deal to me too” he said and kissed Jared's lips “god, I've been thinking about it forever”.

 

Jared smiled and traced slow patterns on the small of Jensen's back “I want you to stay” he said “don't go and try to find a new place, just move in with me”.

 

Jensen looked up and searched Jared's eyes “are you sure?” he asked “you don't think it's too early?”.

 

Jared shook his head “I've been waiting for this day for three years” he said “if anything, I think it's well over due”.

 

Jensen smiled and slowly shook his head “ok” he said “yeah, I would love to move in with you”.

 

Jared sighed happily and closed his eyes “good” he said “it's been two years since this house was built” he said “and now.... finally it has everything in it that I wanted”.

 

************

 

Jensen slowly opened his eyes and blinked against the bright ray of sunlight “hey” Jared's groggy voice sounded from behind him “sleeping beauty” he joked as he tightened his arms around Jensen and kissed his bare shoulder.

 

Jensen sighed and smiled happily, loving the feeling of waking up in Jared's strong arms, this was what he had missed the most, these moments in time when nothing existed but them.

 

Jensen laced their fingers together and burrowed back into Jared's embrace “so, roomie” he chuckled and he nuzzled Jared's arm “any regrets?”.

 

Jared rained kisses down on Jensen's neck and shoulder and shook his head “no” he said “how could I ever regret anything when you are right where I want you” and he softly bit in the warm skin “with me”.

 

Jensen turned in Jared's arms and smiled “well” he said and kissed Jared's lips “I sure am enjoying waking up like this.... love the feeling of being wrapped up in you”.

 

Jared chuckled “just call me Mr blanket” and he ducked his head for a proper kiss.

 

Jensen moaned when he felt Jared's hot tongue lick at his lips and opened his mouth in welcome, he grabbed the back of Jared's neck and pulled him further into the kiss.

 

Jared pushed Jensen onto his back and slipped between Jensen's parted thighs “hmmmm” he sighed “this is definitely the way to wake up” and he licked Jensen's earlobe, making the other man squirm and gasp as he bit down softly.

 

They groaned when the phone rang and Jared got off Jensen to pick it up “yeah” he muttered grumpily.

 

Jensen watched as Jared talked to the person on the other end for a bit and when Jared gave no indication of stopping he dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom.

 

He showered leisurely and took his time washing up “hey” Jared said as he slipped in behind Jensen “sorry, that was work, I have a meeting this afternoon” and he reached past Jensen to get the shampoo.

 

“Some guy apparently doesn't seem to apprehend that you can't just make a building that looks like a Pyramid upside down” and Jared snorted “so I get to tell this very wealthy gentleman, that we aren't going to be building his next hotel if he insists on these terms”.

 

Jensen laughed and took over washing Jared's hair “I got some work at the gallery, so I'll see you tonight” and he chuckled “go get em, tiger”.

 

Jared smiled and rinsed his hair “thanks” he said and grabbed two towels “we better get going, tell Chris hi”.

 

They both got dressed and Jared dropped Jensen off at the gallery “I'll pick you up at five thirty, we'll go out to dinner”.

 

Jensen nodded and closed the car door “love you” he said through the open window.

 

Jared smiled and reached out to touch Jensen's face “I love you to” he said “be safe, ok” and he slowly drove off.

 

Jensen watched as Jared slowly moved out of sight and he turned to enter the building behind him.

 

Chris greeted him with a grin when he walked in the door “hey, man”Chris said and handed him a cup of coffee “how's life with Chad and Julie?”.

 

Jensen smiled “I have no clue” he said “seeing as I'm living with Jared again” and he slowly sipped from the hot brew.

 

Chris lifted a brow “you sure that's a good idea?” he asked as they sat down “I mean, you guys have been apart for a long time”.

 

Jensen nodded “yeah” he agreed “and that's exactly why it's a good Idea, this way we can slowly get to know each other again” and he smiled “me and Jared... we're good together, Chris” and he patted Chris' arm “we're meant to be”.

 

Chris frowned “you said that 5 years ago, remember how that ended”.

 

Jensen huffed “can't you just be happy for me?” he asked “I mean, it's been a while since I felt like this and he is the only man in the world who make's me feel like I can do anything”.

 

Chris scoffed “he's also the only man in the world capable of breaking your heart into thousand pieces”.

 

Jensen fumed and set down his cup “what are you on!” he wanted to know “I'm truly happy for the fist time in three years, and now you go around and try to put down Jared”.

 

Jensen stood up “you and I both know that people change, he's not the boy he was before, he's a grown man now, maybe you should spend some time with him, you could learn something” and he stormed off.

 

Chris sighed and went after the pissed off man “Jen” he said as he caught up with him “I'm not.... I don't hate Jared, I'm just worried about you” and he grabbed Jensen's arm “you're one of my best friends, I don't want to see you hurt again”.

 

Jensen turned and looked at Chris “I know” he said and he smiled “and I love you for that, but I'm a grown boy, Chris” and he chuckled “I think I can take care of myself”.

 

Chris laughed and clapped Jensen on the shoulder “I know you can” he said “but sometimes I like to think that you need me to look after you, just a little bit”.

 

The doorbell jingled and the two men turned towards the door “Jess” Jensen walked over to the blond and hugged him close “good to see you”.

 

Jesse smiled and kissed Jensen's cheek “you to, love” he said and squeezed his arm “you look good, you been tanning?”.

 

Jensen blushed “nope, swimming” he replied.

 

Jesse grinned and nodded his head at Chris “hey, mate” he said “how's it going?” and they shook hands.

 

“Pretty well, mate” Chris copied Jesse's accent “how's everything down under” and the Australian laughed at Chris antics.

 

Jensen pushed Chris in the shoulder “you, get” he said and turned back to Jesse “how have you been?” he asked.

 

Jesse smiled “I've been good, busy at the hospital, you know how it goes” he said “I've been missing your company though, Desperate Housewives isn't half as much fun without your witty comments”.

 

Jensen laughed “yeah?, we should have kept in touch” he said “are you free for lunch by any chance?” he asked.

 

Jesse thought about it for a moment and smiled “yeah, I guess I could go for some food” he said.

 

Jensen smiled and grabbed his bag “let's go then” he said and waved goodbye to Chris, who was talking to a visitor.

 

Jesse and Jensen walked out and turned onto the boulevard “so, where should we go eat?” he asked and Jensen pointed at a small bistro across the street “they have good omelets there” he said.

 

They took a table and ordered some lunch as they waited for their drinks to arrive “so, how's life?” Jesse asked “I went by your apartment but Dave told me you had moved out”.

 

Jensen frowned “yeah” he said “more like he kicked me out” and he took a sip of his iced tea “I uhm... I got back together with Jared”.

 

Jesse rose a brow and Jensen blushed “Dave.... he never really liked Jared, they have kind of a history together”.

 

Jesse frowned “a history?” he questioned “what kind of history?”.

 

Jensen chuckled “back in high school, Dave had a crush on me and Jared has always had a little protective streak mixed with a little possessive” he started “Dave came on to me a little too strong... so Jared popped him in the face”.

 

Jesse laughed and slapped his knee “I would have paid to see that” he laughed.

 

Jensen laughed with him and shook his head “Dave hated him even more after that humiliation, when we met a couple years later he still didn't like Jared..... the feeling's always been mutual”.

 

Jesse nodded his head “well if he came after you I can understand why Jared would be.... upset” he said.

 

They ate and talked for about two hours before Jesse stood up “I have to go” he said “duty calls” and Jensen smiled at him “I understand, but we should do this more often”.

 

Jesse nodded “I agree” he said “maybe next time, Jared want's to come along, I would love to catch up with him”.

 

Jensen smiled “yeah, maybe” he said “look, we'll keep in touch and have lunch sometime next week, ok?”.

 

Jesse smiled and they walked out of the restaurant “deal” he said and hugged Jensen “it's been good talking to you, Jen” and he kissed Jensen's cheek again “I'll talk to you next week”.


	10. Chapter 10

  
Author's notes: last chappie. some shmoop, some lovin' and a (for me totally uncharactaristic) surprise for you guys.  


* * *

Chapter 10:

 

 

Jared paced the room as he watched Jensen dress “you have got to be kidding me” he said as he nearly wore a hole in the thick carpet of their bedroom “he's your ex!”.

 

Jensen peaked his head around the corner of the bathroom and smiled patiently “I said that you could come... you said you had a meeting”.

 

Jared cursed silently and grabbed his phone “I won't in a few minutes, I'm coming with you” he said as he dialled a number on his cell.

 

Jensen smiled as he heard Jared talk on the phone with one of his colleagues and cancel the meeting they had set up.

 

When Jensen had told Jared he was having dinner with Jesse the younger man had clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes.

 

In the pit of his soul Jensen had to admit that jealous Jared was getting him kind of hot, Jared had never been the jealous type, not with Dave or any other man that made a pass, protective, yes.

 

Back then Jared knew he had nothing to fear from those men, they couldn't take Jensen away from him, this time around he wasn't so sure so he had growled and grunted about the dinner date.

 

Jensen stepped out of the bathroom and smiled “so, you coming?” he asked and chuckled when Jared let out a disgruntled sound “I'll take that as a yes” he said.

 

Jared turned around and glared at his boyfriend, the glare dissipating the moment he laid eyes on Jensen.

 

Jensen was wearing tight, dark blue jeans and a dark green button down “wow” Jared said as he walked over to the other man “you look amazing” and he wrapped Jensen up his strong embrace.

 

Jensen smiled up at Jared and stepped closer “I do?” he asked coyly and wrapped his arms around Jared's neck, god he loved the fact that Jared towered over him.

 

Jared slipped his hands underneath Jensen's shirt and stroked the silky skin “you have no clue” Jared said and he lowered his head to claim Jensen's lips.

 

The shorter man moaned and opened his mouth to let Jared's insistent tongue in, he tangled his fingers in Jared's hair and sucked Jared's tongue into his mouth.

 

Jared growled and pushed Jensen against the dresser “love you” he murmured before he dove back in for another kiss.

 

Jensen smiled against Jared's lips and allowed his body to melt against Jared's, he loved the way Jared kissed, Jared kissed like it was the last thing he would ever do.

 

Jared pulled away with a slight groan “we have to stop” he said and chuckled as Jensen made a little protesting sound “we do” he added “or else I'm gonna throw you on this bed and kiss your mouth until is bruised and sore.... and we'll be late”.

 

Jensen chuckled and softly kissed Jared's lips “you know you have nothing to worry about, right?” he asked the other man “I love you, Jared” he added “I've never felt about anyone... the way I feel about you”.

 

Jared ran his knuckles across Jensen's cheeks and smiled softly “I can't lose you again” he whispered “I won't”.

 

Jensen grabbed Jared's hands by the side of his face and kissed the palms “treat me like this.... and you'll never have to”.

 

The tall man leaned his forehead against the shorter one and they just stood there for a few minutes, enjoying the silence and each other “I'll never treat you any different” Jared said and placed a sweet kiss on the tip of Jensen's nose.

 

Jensen placed his head on Jared's shoulder and sighed “we have to go, but I don't wanna anymore” an whiny note to his voice.

 

Jared chuckled “hell no” he said “I just cancelled a meeting to have dinner with your ex, we're going” and he pulled Jensen out of the bedroom.

 

They drove over to the restaurant and found that Jesse was already waiting for them “hey guys” he said and stood up “Jen, it's good to see you” and he wrapped the younger man up in a hug.

 

Then the blonde turned to Jared and smiled “Jared, nice to see you again” and he shook the taller man's hand, wincing when Jared squeezed him a little too hard.

 

Azure eyes slid over to hazel and Jesse lifted a brow, he understood Jared's challenge, but he just smiled and motioned for them to sit “let's order” Jesse said “I'm starving”.

 

They ordered their food and kept up light conversation, Jared calmed down a bit after Jensen placed his hand on Jared's thigh and squeezed gently.

 

Jared grinned and knew he didn't need to worry about the blond man as he felt the heat from Jensen's fingers seep through the fabric of his jeans.

 

During desert Jensen's phone rang and he smiled apologetically before he picked it up and spoke softly into the receiver “Jules, kinda bus....... are you ok”.

 

Jensen turned to Jared and made the universal sign of 'tears' to his boyfriend, Jared's face scrunched in concern and scooted closer to Jensen.

 

Jensen spoke a few hushed words with Julie and hung up the phone “We have to go” he said as he turned to Jesse “I'm really sorry, but Julie says we need to come over, immediately”.

 

Jesse nodded “that's quite alright” he said “I hope she's ok”.

 

Jensen stood and nodded “me too” he fished his wallet from his jacket but Jesse stopped him “I invited you, I'll pay”.

 

Jensen protested for a moment but knew Jesse wouldn't be denied on this, so he smiled and thanked the older man by pulling him into a hug “thanks, Jess” he said “'s been good”.

 

Jesse nodded and hugged the other man close “you to, babe” he said, not missing Jared's glare at the words “give Jules my best”.

 

Jensen nodded and grabbed Jared's hand “we gotta go” he said and dragged the taller man out of the restaurant.

 

They hopped into Jared's car and he drove them to Chad's and Julie's house “I wonder what's wrong” Jensen said as Jared parked the car.

 

Jared locked the doors and they marched over to the front door “I have no idea” Jensen replied “she wouldn't say on the phone”.

 

They rang the bell and a neutral looking Chad opened the door “guys” he said and stepped aside “come on in”.

 

They were led into the living room and they sat down on the couch “where's Jules?” Jensen asked as he noted his friends absence.

 

“Right here” and she came walking out of the kitchen, carrying a tray covered with a lid, she put the tray on the table and sat down on the armrest next to Jensen.

 

Jensen stared up at her quizzically “are you ok?” he asked and frowned when she smiled softly “take a look” she said and pointed at the dish.

 

Jensen frowned and reached over to take the lid of, he stared openmouthed at the content of the tray, his eyes flicking from the tray to Julie and back again “are you fucking serious?”.

 

Julie's mouth spread into a wide smile and nodded her head “Oh my GOD” Jensen cried out and wrapped her up in a hug, burying his nose in her hair as he held her tight.

 

On the tray was a small plate, on the plate stood one single item, a small jar of baby food.

 

From his right he heard Jared and Chad talking excitedly but he only had eyes for Julie, he held her close and stroked her hair while her small body was wrecked with sobs of happiness.

 

“Baby” he whispered into her ear “god, baby I'm so happy for you” and he cupped her face in his hands.

 

Tears of joy were streaming down her face and her wide smile nearly split her cheeks in half “we're gonna have a baby” she whispered softly “Jenny, I'm gonna have a baby”.

 

Jensen pulled her back into his embrace and rocked back and forth, just cradling her body as she buried her face against his shoulder.

 

Jensen knew this was what she had always wanted, when they were little they used to play house and she always wanted three dolls as babies.

 

He remembered how they used to play, her as mommy and him as daddy and he knew that with this news all her dreams had come true.

 

“Who would have guessed” he breathed in her ear “eight years ago, who would have thought you'd be married to Chad Murray and expecting his baby”.

 

Julie burst into laughter and wiped the tears from her face “I know” she laughed “I hated his guts then, and look at where we are now” and she gazed lovingly over at her husband.

 

Jensen turned and wrapped his arms around Chad “congrats, man” he said “I'm so damn happy for you guys”.

 

Chad smiled and hugged Jensen back “thank you” he said and gazed at his wife “I'm the luckiest man on this planet”.

 

Jensen watched as Jared wrapped his long arms around Julie and kissed her lips “you're gonna be a great mommy” he said earnestly “this kid is gonna be the luckiest kid in the world”.

 

Julie laughed and kissed Jared's cheek “you're such a doll” she said and pinched his cheeks “so” she said and eyed Jensen and Jared “in a couple of months you are going to be Uncle Jared and Uncle Jensen”.

 

Jared chuckled and Chad came out of the kitchen with a large pie “time to celebrate” he said and cut them all a generous slice.

 

Julie handed him a bottle and he opened it, pouring the fizzy drink into four champagne flutes “this is just non-alcoholic apple cider guys” he said and winked at Julie “'cause the missus can't have liquor for a while.

 

After a while Julie grabbed Jensen's hand and dragged him up “we'll be up stairs” she said and dragged Jensen behind her.

 

They flopped down onto the large bed in the master bedroom and Jensen wrapped her tiny frame up in his arms and pulled her close.

 

Julie snuggled into him and tangled her fingers in his soft hair “who would have thought, huh... eight years ago”.

 

Jensen chuckles softly and kissed her nose “I can still remember that we didn't even like them” and he chuckled “and how you always had something to say to them”.

 

Julie smiled against Jensen's skin and nuzzled his cheek “I love you, you know that” she said “I thank god every day from bringing you into my life”.

 

Jensen felt himself choke up and he carded his hands through her hair “me to” he said “you're the best friend anyone could have, and you've stood by me through all these years”.

 

Julie looked up and placed a soft kiss on his lips “I want you and Jared to be the baby's godparents” she said “you and Jared have helped and supported me and Chad when we needed it, and we can't thank you enough for it”.

 

Jensen smiled widely and kissed her back “we would be honoured to” he said “but you do realise that we will spoil her or him crazy, right” he teased “'cause that's what godparents do”.

 

The door to the bedroom opened and Jared stood in the doorway “something you guys wanna tell us” he joked as he pointed to them entwined on the bed.

 

Julie giggled and motioned him over “come here, you big goof” she said lovingly.

 

Jared smiled and crawled on the bed, he grabbed Jensen's hand as he spooned Julie “we should totally have a threesome” Jared joked.

 

Julie's body convulsed with laughter and she smacked his arm “what” Jared said “it's not like we could get you pregnant”.

 

Julie raised her brow “so you would have sex with me?” she asked “I'm a woman, you know, I'm missing certain parts that you would probably want”.

 

Jared laughed and gently pinched her but “that and Chad would castrate me if I'd touch you” he joked.

 

Jensen smiled as he felt Jared lace their fingers together “Jules asked us to be the godparents” he said.

 

Jared whooped and kissed Julie's cheek “yeah, momma” he joked “we'd love to” and he turned more serious “seriously, Jules” he said “honoured that you chose us”.

 

Chad rapped his knuckles on the doorjamb “hey, I'm kicking you guys out” he said “it's over midnight and the wife needs her rest”.

 

Both Jensen and Jared got off the bed and kissed Julie goodnight “we'll see you soon, ok” Jensen said and stroked her cheek.

 

Julie's eyes were drooping and she yawned widely “okay, babe” she said and touched his chin “you drive safe, ok”.

 

He nodded and followed Jared out the bedroom “come on, beautiful” Jared said as he laced their fingers back together “lets go home”.

 

Jared led Jensen to the car, his hand resting in the small of Jensen's back as he guided the shorter man to the passengers seat.

 

He spun Jensen around and pressed his back against the car “when we get home tonight” he said and licked at Jensen's plush mouth “I want you to make love to me”.

 

Jensen's eyes widened and he looked at Jared “are you sure?” he asked “I mean, it's been quite a while for you, I don't want to hurt you”.

 

Jared chuckled softly “trust me” he said and trailed his lips to Jensen's ear “I have been thinking about it for a very long time, and I want it”.

 

Jensen nodded his head and caught Jared's mouth in a kiss “yeah” he said as he pulled back “yeah, I wanna make love to you”.

 

Jared grinned and opened the door to the car to push Jensen in “well then” he said and walked over to the drivers side and got in “let's not waste anymore time”.

 

Jensen laughed and grabbed Jared's hand that was placed on his knee, it was something Jared always did when driving and for some reason that was more intimate that sex or anything, the feel of Jared's warm hand on his knee while he drove them home.

 

Jared parked the car and eagerly jumped out “come on” he said and dragged Jensen into the house.

 

He didn't know that Jensen had other plans, but when the shorter man slammed him up against the wall he got with the programme.

 

Jensen pushed his legs in between Jared's to part the other man's thighs “you wanted me to fuck you” he muttered against the warm skin of Jared's neck “so I'm gonna fuck you” and he sucked a bruise into the tan skin.

 

Jared growled low in his throat as Jensen fastened his lips on his pulse point and sucked like his life depended on it “fuck, baby” he cursed “feel so good”.

 

They didn't do this often, even when they were together all those years Jared was the un-official top in their relationship, Jensen liked it that way and Jared liked it that way.

 

Once in a while, however, Jared needed a change of scenery and he wanted Jensen to take the reigns and loved how into it Jensen always got.

 

Jensen grabbed Jared's shirt and literally ripped it open, sending tiny buttons sliding along the tiled floor and sank his mouth on one of Jared's nipples.

 

Jared cried out and arched into Jensen's touch “fuck, yes” he sputtered as Jensen laved his nipples and bit the tiny nubs until there were just on the right side of sore just to soothe the sting with his tongue.

 

Jensen's hands dropped down and dispersed Jared of his jeans, removed easily because Jared had toed off his shoes and socks.

 

He dropped down to his knees and mouthed Jared's cock through his shorts, licking and suckling along the length as Jared bucked his hips into Jensen's direction.

 

Jensen trailed a path of wet kisses along the top of Jared's shorts, licking and nibbling at the firm skin, tasting the salty sweet flavour of Jared's skin.

 

Jared's hands drifted to Jensen's head and grasped the soft strands of hair as Jensen hooked his fingers underneath the elastic band “god this feels good” he muttered as Jensen licked the head of his now exposed cock.

 

Jensen smirked a little before he sank down the hard shaft and licked the bundle of nerves under the crown.

 

“Baby” Jared muttered and pulled Jensen off “baby, shouldn't we take this to the bedroom?” he asked and nearly died when he looked down into Jensen's lust filled eyes.

 

Jensen smirked and stood up “good thinking” he said and dragged Jared up the stairs by the back of his neck.

 

Jensen pushed Jared into the bedroom and practically threw him down onto the bed 'stay” he ordered as Jared made to get up.

 

Jensen hurried and divested himself of his clothing, throwing them onto one of the chairs in the room “god you look good like that” he growled as he took in Jared's naked form on the navy sheets.

 

Jared smirked and held out his hand “well then get over here and do something about it” he said.

 

Jensen chuckled and shook his head “not yet” he said, he turned off the lights and turned on one of the ridiculous disco lighting's they had gotten from Chad, enveloping the room in soft hues of colour.

 

Jared chuckled but that turned into a groan when Jensen covered his body with his own and started tracing lines across Jared chest, using his tongue.

 

Jared rested his hands on Jensen's shoulder and then on his head as he proceeded to go lower and lower, fingers clasping as a hot tongue licked the crown of his dick.

 

Jensen smiled as he felt Jared's hips move impatiently and he sucked the hard cock into his mouth, loving the musky taste of Jared that burst across his tongue.

 

He cupped the heavy balls and pulled off for a moment “hand me the lube” he ordered Jared.

 

The other man let out a curse and started rummaging through the night stand as Jensen continued to suck his leaking dick.

 

A small bottle was pressed into Jensen's hands and an impatient growl escaped Jared's throat “come on, baby” he begged “I wanna feel you inside me”.

 

Jensen uncapped the bottle and coated three of his fingers with the gel, never taking his mouth of Jared's cock, he spread the powerful thighs apart so he had better access.

 

Jared obeyed willingly and he parted his legs as far as possible, letting out a sigh as he felt slick fingers circle his entrance, sometimes he just needed this, needed to let go of all control and just let it happen.

 

He hissed and arched his back when he felt a slender finger enter him and spread the warming gel inside, he bucked his hips and clutched his hands in Jensen's hair as Jensen started to move the finger around, stretching him, preparing him.

 

Jensen smiled around the heavy cock in his mouth and worked in a second finger, knowing Jared liked the slight burn from stretching, so he followed the fingers up swiftly, giving Jared only minimum time to adjust.

 

After a few minutes he added some more lube and pressed in three fingers, revelling in the short gasps coming from Jared and the cry as he brushed his fingers across Jared's prostate.

 

He loved the fact that after all these years apart he could still make Jared lose it by just using his fingers.

 

Jensen sucked harshly on the tip of Jared's cock as he finger fucked Jared to get him open enough for Jensen's dick.

 

“Jen, Jen, Jen” Jared moaned as a mantra while he tried to pull Jensen up his body “come on” he whined high in his throat “just get in me”.

 

Jensen chuckled and pulled off Jared's cock “patience is a virtue” he joked and crawled up Jared's tan body to catch those luscious lips in a searing kiss, his fingers still buried deep inside Jared, pressing insistently into that special spot.

 

Jared wined into Jensen's mouth and undulated his hips to indicate that he was ready, he was so fucking ready his balls hurt.

 

Jensen pulled his fingers free and reached for the lube once more “you good?” he asked as he coated his cock with the clear gel.

 

Jared nodded furiously and wrapped his legs around Jensen's waist “yes” he grunted “I'm ready, just fuck me... now!”.

 

Jensen placed the head of his cock at Jared's puffy opening and slid in with once fluid movement.

 

Jared's body arched off the bed, mouth open in a soundless cry as Jensen drove into him, his legs tight around Jensen's waist and his arms clutched at Jensen's biceps.

 

Jensen looked down at Jared and planted his mouth in the crook of his neck, sucking at tender skin while he slid his cock in and out of that tight heat, revelling in the movements of Jared's body, the cries the tall man uttered as Jensen fucked him hard.

 

Jared yelped as Jensen pulled out “what” but before he could even finish that thought Jensen had spun him over and he was lying face down on the bed.

 

Jensen slipped in between Jared's legs and palmed both cheeks “you feel so tight, baby” he muttered as he parted the cheeks so he could see that rosy pucker, twitching for attention.

 

Jared pressed his ass back and growled Jensen name “easy, baby” Jensen chuckled as he placed his dick at the tight entrance once more.

 

He pushed in and pressed his chest to Jared's back and leaned all his weight on his hands that were positioned on either side of Jared's head.

 

Jared rested on his elbows and pressed his hips back, eager to meet Jensen's thrusts as his cock touched that spot that made him see stars.

 

It seemed like Jensen's cock was made for him, because in this position he nearly hit Jared's prostate every time, sending Jared into a flurry of emotions and feelings that rushed his mind and body.

 

Jared twisted his head and eagerly accepted Jensen's tongue into his mouth “come” Jensen demanded “I want you to come on my dick, feel that tight as squeeze around me”.

 

Jared growled and thrust his hip, forwards into the friction of the mattress and backwards into the powerful thrusts of Jensen's hips.

 

His dick was leaving come stains on the sheets as it slipped back and forth by their movements “god” he mewled “god, I can feel you, so fucking deep”.

 

Jensen reached down between the mattress and Jared's body, he cupped Jared's heavy balls and squeezed.

 

The tall man let out a cry and he spilled his hot seed all over the sheets of the bed, his body dropping to the mattress as his arms were to weak to keep him up and he felt his ass clench around Jensen's dick.

 

Jensen growled as he felt Jared come apart around him and he pounded into that warm and pliant body, searching for his own release.

 

Jared reached back and gripped Jensen's ass, forcing him to thrust harder and deeper, the feel of Jared's hands on him and his dick buried in that twitching hole had Jensen coming apart in no time.

 

He cried out Jared's name and god's in combination with some four letter words as he shot his load in Jared's waiting ass.

 

“Oh my god” Jared muttered, still hazy from the force of his orgasm “fuck, I can fucking FEEL you come in me.

 

And he did, he felt heat spread through him and the cock in his ass twitched and jumped slightly as Jensen pumped his come into his eager hole.

 

Jensen rode out his release and sank down next to Jared “shit, baby” he muttered as Jared wrapped him up in a sweaty embrace “that was fucking good”.

 

Jared laughed and kissed the top of Jensen's head “that was some good fucking” he agreed.

 

Jensen gently pulled away from Jared and went into the bathroom, he came out with a warm towel and cleaned Jared before he threw the towel into a far corner of the room.

 

He crawled back into the bed and curled up to Jared “I love you” he said as he placed his head on Jared's chest “and I want you to know that I've forgiven and forgotten about what happened three years ago. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you”.

 

Jared swallowed hard and rested his chin on the top of Jensen's head “thank you” he choked out “I know I've been an asshole, and that I've put you through things that I shouldn't have” he paused and kissed the top of Jensen's head “but I love you, and I swear on my life that I will never hurt you again”.

 

Jensen smiled sleepily “I'm just glad I found my home again” he said “you've always been my home, Jare” he said “from when we were 18 years old, I've never wanted or loved anyone the way I want and love you”.

 

Jared yawned and burrowed into Jensen's body heat “you're the mom, you know”.

 

Jensen raised his eyebrow “huh?” he said, not understanding the turn Jared's mind had taken.

 

Jared chuckled softly and traced lazy patterns on the small of Jensen's back “Julie” he said “she asked us to be the godparents of their baby.... just wanted you to know, that you're the god MOTHER”.

 

Jensen laughed and softy smacked Jared's arm “that's ok” he breathed, sleep almost pulling him down “I'll be the mom if that means I'd get to play house with you for the rest of my life”.

 

 

*******************

 

oh my god you guys, it's finished. I'm so happy the way this story turned out and that part 2 didn't fuck up the whole series. no worries though I'm not done with this verse and I already have a companion one shot in mind, so don't be blue :D


End file.
